I've Loved, Losed, And Gained: This is my life
by hellena8989
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves in New Moon. Bella is bitten by Victoria but is saved by another coven.This is Bellas life, but will she ever be safe? Trouble follows her everywhere, this time in the form of another coven after her power.Bx?
1. Chapter 1

It had been 60 years, 60 long years since my change and 60 years since HE left me

**Hello, umm well this is my first story so please be nice. A bit of information this is in Bella's POV and she is a vampire. This takes place after Edward left in New moon. Well please read and review, oh and enjoy!!**

It had been 60 years, 60 long years since my change and 60 years since HE left me. I let out a jagged breathe as I placed the flowers down on the grave. Running my fingers across the inscription I let out a small tearless sob.

'_Rest in peace, loving father, loyal officer and worthy friend, may you rest in peace and watch upon as all, we all love you.' _

I collapsed down onto the wet ground as more sobs rocked through my body, I could feel the rain drenching my clothes as I knelt there crying tearless tears. My unbeating heart was once again ripped open as I traced the outline of the final words,

' _Charlie Swan'_

My heart shattered as I read those final words, sobs rocked through my body as I lay there mourning over my deceased father. If I wasn't a vampire I was sure I would have caught phenomena from the amount of time I had been sitting in the rain.

I heard light footsteps slowing coming towards me and by the scent I knew who it was.

"Bella?" His voice echoed in the grave yard.

I couldn't respond as the sobs coursing through me made me unable to talk. I buried my face in my hands as the crying deepened. I felt him kneel down next to me and then pull me into a hug. My sobs increased as I clung onto his shirt as he ran soothing strokes up and down my back.

"Shhh, Shhh its ok Bella, I'm here, I'm here, it will get better over time…I promise" He whispered into my ear as he gently rocked my back and forth.

" But I don't want to forget him!" I wailed pulling back a little from his embrace.

"You don't have to forget him, you just have to let go" He whispered while gently pulling me back into his arms.

"I-I c-cant" I cried as I buried my face into his chest.

"Bella you cant live in the past, especially not with our kind. Letting go doesn't mean you don't love him, he was your father and of course you will always love him, but that doesn't mean you cant move on, it wasn't your fault humans all eventually die, and I'm positive your father would not be wanting you to hurt yourself like this. Its time to accept it Bella, move on, but it doesn't mean you have to forget, I'm here for you, I'm always here for you and so is Jasmine and Stephano"

His words were right, I had to move on, but I would never forget Charlie and I would never forget Renee, and I would never stop loving them.

Slowly my sobs came to a halt as I retracted myself form his arms and stared at the tomb stone.

"Are you ok?" He asked, I could hear the worry saturated in his voice.

"No, not yet, but…I will be" I whispered as I looked up and met his honey coloured eyes.

"Thank you Damian, you truly always know what to say" I whispered before taking one last look at the tomb stone.

"Good Bye Dad, I love you and I will never forget" I whispered before standing up.

"Did you run here?" Damian questioned as we were walking out of the grave site.

"Yea, I was in a hurry" I admitted "Well I've got a rental car with our bags in it, we better hurry or we might miss the plane, and you know how Jasmine gets if we keep her waiting" Damian said.

I giggled as I climbed into the front seat of the rental car, trust Damian to try and lighten the mood.

Damian Casava is my best friend, he was the one to save me before Victoria drained me dry. He has dark blonde hair that falls just past his eyes, and is rather tall, as my head just clears his shoulders. He is of medium build and I must say he is very handsome, but not as angelic as…HIM. Damian has the power of hiding. He can completely mask his or anyone else's scent as long as he is with them, and also he can place barriers in the mind to stop other vampire's mind based abilities. He is physically 20 years old but is technically 123 years old. He is the leader of our coven, which consists of him, me, Jasmine and Stephano.

As I glanced out the window I realised we had reached the airport and Damian was just returning the car to the rental area. As we stopped I gracefully climbed out of the car and headed to the trunk of the car to get our bags. While walking at human speed to the back of the car I couldn't help notice the various men staring at me. I hated it, I hated the attention, I hated the astonishing beauty that came with being a vampire. My skin had got slightly paler and of course was flawless, my hair had grown out down to the middle of my back and had professional looking waves to it, my lips had gotten fuller and all my features became more defined and more beautiful. I also had gotten slightly taller and had curves in all the right places, and amazingly, my breasts had also gotten a little fuller. But still I couldn't understand these men, here I am soaking wet, my hair full of leaves and in clumps down my back and my clothes covered in dirt and mud from me cowering into the ground. But yet they stared, I couldn't believe it, some were even married, shown by the rings on their fingers.

I had more than one power. The first being the permanent barrier in my mind, which was carried over from my human life, the second was my power of perception. This power came with 2 parts to it, the first being I could 'see' very well. The bodies of humans or vampires make slight twitches in the muscle's of the arms or legs or so on. These tiny movements are unable to be seen even to the vampire eye, except for me. I could 'see' and interrupt these movements, and be on the offend even before my opponent's mind has comprehended the idea. I could tell just by watching these movements exactly how they are going to move and how high. The body makes these move's about 2 seconds before the idea reaches the brain, being more than enough time for me to dodge and attack. The second part to my power was I could watch something and then I could instantly remember and be able to do it, but this doesn't count with other vampire's powers. So I've watched every kung-fu, martial arts, action or fighting relative movie you could think of, as well as every gymnastics, yoga and every other useful skill I could need. Also lastly I had one other power, one very dangerous and addictive power. It is my blue lighting. It's what it say's blue lighting, I can shoot streams of blue coloured thunder out of my hands in streams or in blasts. It's caused and fuelled by my anger. But I don't use it much, as it is very addictive. The power I feel when I use it is amazing, and I'm nearly unstoppable. But the problem is I'm different when I use it, I'm more aggressive, more angry, I'm not Bella. It takes every ounce of my energy to shut it off and stop the flow, and also every bit of self control I have and actually causes me physical pain to stop.

I sighed as I popped the trunk but even before I could stick my hand in Damian was by my side easily lifting our bags out. I smiled at him while I reached in and grabbed our 2 small carry on bags.

"disgusting men" I whispered under my breathe as we walked past them and into the airport.

Damian laughed under his breathe as we entered, "well they can't help it, look at you" He chuckled as we walked into the terminal to check in our bags.

I rolled my eyes at his remark "Soaking wet, and covered in mud sooooo attractive"

This caused him to laugh out loud, "Well you know some men have their fantasies"

I playfully glared at him as we approached the receptionist to check our bags in.

The lady behind the counter looked to be about mid twenties, blonde with a slim figure, and her mouth basically dropped to the ground as she caught sight of Damian.

"hello sir what can I do for you?" She was obviously only talking to him as she dramatically batted her fake eye lashes.

"We have two tickets reserved under Casava for England"

The lady obviously now took notice of me as she heard the word 'two' and she glared at me as she typed the information into the computer.

"Ahh yes Mr Casava I have your _two_ tickets here" Her nose scrunched up as she said two, "But you better hurry your plane leaves in 15 minutes"

And with that Damian swiped the tickets and we headed of towards our tunnel to the plane. After 5 minutes we were on the plane, first class of course and we were finding our seats.

"Bella Damian over here!" We heard Jasmine yell out, I looked over the other seats to finally spot Jasmine and Stephano smiling at us, we smiled in return and made our way over to the 2 spare seats behind them.

Jasmine was beautiful, she had short blond hair that ended just above her shoulders and of course had all the extremely beautiful vampire features. She was my height and had a slim build like mine. She was 19 years old when she was changed but is technically 72 years old. Her power is that she is a strategist. It means that she is able to form almost full proof plans, always with a 99.9 success rate.

Stephano, also known as Stephan is 20 years old but has been a vampire for 93 years. He is a bit taller than Damian and has short coal black hair. He has a muscular build and is married to Jasmine. His power is that he 'knows things' He's like a computer he knows near everything, well that is facts and information of course. He reads a lot, but he is hilarious and some times can be a bit cocky.

I smiled back as we took our seats behind them, neither of them questioned my ragged attire, as they both knew were I had been. This was my family and this was our coven. We all went under the name of Casava. Damian, Stephan and myself pose as siblings, as Jasmine is Stephan's wife.

"Are you ok?" Jasmine asked me, as she turned in her seat.

I gave a weak smile back, and I gave the only answer I could "I will be"

"Were all here for you" I smiled back at her "I know".

Satisfied with my answer she smiled one more time, then turned back round into her seat.

I sighed as I stared out the window, watching the forests we flew over. England, that was our new home for the next 5 or 6 years and I was content, I was some what …. Happy. As long as I had Damian, Jasmine and Stephan I would survive.

I closed my eyes and listened to all the sounds going on around me and I fell into a relaxed state, just thinking about my family and friends and what was to come in my future.

**So well that's all for now, I hope you liked it. Please review as they encourage me to update faster. Any questions feel free to ask!! Till next time BYE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I updated fairly quick didn't I

**Hello, I updated fairly quick didn't I? Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and those of you who review thank you, so anyways read away.**

"Bella? Bella?" My eyes fluttered open as I felt someone gently shaking me "huh, yea what?" I was a bit confused as I had totally spaced out. Damian laughed at my confused expression,

"Day dreaming again Bella?" He asked with a very amused expression on his face.

"Umm…yea I guess I was….opps" I laughed at the thought of myself spacing off yet again.

He laughed again as he stood up and grabbed our carry on bags,

"What are you doing?" I asked why was he getting them down now, we surely had at least another 3 hours left on the plane.

"Bella you were 'sleeping' for 4 hours" He laughed again at my bewildered expression "Really?" "Sure were, now common we're the last off the plane, Jasmine and Stephan went to go get a car"

I smiled in return as I got up and followed him down the isle and towards the door. I sighed as I remembered what I was like when I first met Damian. I was empty and felt hollow, it took me days after my change to actually go hunting, and Damian had to carry me into the forest and the first scent we came across were a herd of deer grazing in an open field. I remember clearly when my thirst took over me and my instincts took control as I slaughtered them all, I'm glad there were no humans in the area, because I know I wouldn't of been able to stop myself, but thanks to my family I still have a clean record. Damian has always been there for me, he would always comfort me when he found me dry sobbing in my room, and always knew I was too fragile to tell him why. It took me 22 years before I was able to open up and tell him why I was so broken.

_Flash Back_

"_Bella you know you can tell me anything, I'll always be here" He soothed as he once again found me falling to pieces in the corner of my room. My crying increased as he enfolded me into his arms. _

"_Bella…" he whispered "It may help if you tell me" I could tell he was worried, as his voice shook as he rocked me. "Please Bella" He breathed "I hate seeing you like this, so hurt, so..so broken" _

"_BUT I AM BROKEN!" I wailed as I clung to his shirt. His expression pained me as he knew he couldn't say anything to help me. Taking a deep breathe I decided it was time to let it out._

"_ri-right before I was changed, the man I was in love with left me!" My cries deepened as I recalled my heart shattering memories. "He was a vampire" I whispered. I felt Damian stiffen as I carried on. "He said I wasn't good for him, that he was tired of pretending" I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. "He said he didn't want me anymore" I spat, "The thing is I would of given my life for him, I would of given my soul for him, I gave my heart to him and all he did was rip it to pieces!" I yelled raising me voice "he broke me beyond repair, he didn't want me" I sobbed "he didn't want me, he left me" the anger in me was now bubbling over "BECAUSE I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!!" I screamed as I then broke down again. _

"_What's his name" Damian's voice was long and dark, he sounded furious. _

"_Edward Cullen" and then something inside of me snapped._

_End Flash Back._

Something inside of me that day snapped that was the day I discovered my blue lighting power. It took me over a week to return back to myself. Jasmine and Stephano of course had heard our conversation and all of them were furious at the Cullen family. I just now hope I don't ever run into them again, because I don't think I could stop my family from ripping them to shreds, let alone trying to stop myself.

I sighed as I realized I had completely spaced out again, and I didn't even realize that we were nearing the car, where Jasmine and Stephan stood waiting.

"FINALLY!" Jasmine sang as she gracefully leaped over to me, any ballerina's heart would break by seeing just how graceful and fluid she moved.

"Hey" I smiled slightly as we walked together to put my bags into the car. "I see your finally awake, if I didn't know you were a vampire Belly, I would of thought you had been asleep the entire flight" I rolled my eyes at her as I placed my bags into the trunk and hoped into the bag seat of the car. Jasmine jumped in from the other side and sat next to me.

"So are you excited to see the new house? I designed the whole thing over the internet, you should love your new room Belly" I smiled at the nickname, Jasmine had taken to calling me Belly, ask me why, well I don't know.

"AND then we have to go shopping for a new wardrobe, since we only brought a few clothes with us" Sometimes Jasmine reminded me so much of Ali…ce, I felt a tear in my chest as I thought of my previous best friend. I sighed "Yea Jas, you only brought 5 suit cases with you" I heard Stephan laugh as he climbed into the driver's seat. Jasmine just pouted, but cracked up laughing after only a few minutes of giving us the silent treatment, and than carried on babbling about the house.

I zoned her and everyone else out as I stared out the window watching the trees and buildings that we sped by. I could still hear Jasmine's constant babble in the background but I couldn't honestly say what she was talking about. I looked back up and noticed Damian staring at me in the revision mirror with a concerned look on his face; I gave a small smile at him before turning to look back out the window.

About an hour had past before we started to get out of the busy towns and out into the country, Jasmine had said our house was far out in the country surrounded by bush and forests, just how we like it.

About half an hour had pasted and we were winding through a dirt road surrounded on each side with trees. After about 5 more minutes we finally hit cement as were drove up our new driveway. I gasped as I caught sight of our new house it was a 2 storey house which was a creamy white colour. The door was a huge oak door covered by a modern looking porch. The house had a huge window right in the middle, which would have a beautiful view of the forest. As we drove closer I observed the beautiful gardens around our house, with the various different bright coloured flowers.

"Don't you love it" Jasmine screamed in excitement

"Wow" was all I could say, which cause everyone to laugh.

"Wait till you see inside!" She yelled as she jumped out of the car pulling me with her as she ran towards the front door, with me in tow.

As she yanked the front door open and ran inside I gasped at the interior of the house. The walls were a beautiful shade of a walnut white colour, the stairs were at the north side of the house, which I could now see as you walked up them you could look back and you would be looking out the huge window. The house had a beautiful kitchen, as if we'll ever use it and the living room was huge and very modern looking. There was a gigantic plasma screen TV, in the middle up against the wall with 2 cream coloured very comfy looking couches and 2 lazy boys facing it. The room had an oak coffee table and plenty of windows letting what light there was through.

"BEELLAA!!" Jasmine squealed as she came sprinting towards me and yanking me up the stairs, "Come check out your room!"

I followed quietly as we ran towards my new room and as she whipped open my door and pushed me in I was astonished at how perfect this room was for me. The walls were a dark red/purple colour with a golden trim going around the room. I had a big window over looking the forest, it was a beautiful view. I had a king bed up against the west side of my room, covered in A LOT of pillows and my dark blue comforter. I had a huge bookshelf in the north east corner of my room, with a black leather couch sat next to it. On the east wall was my very technical sound system with my rake after rake of CD's. I looked to the left of me and there was a door, I walked through it and it led me to me HUGE closet and with another door which led me to my bathroom. The bath was huge and the bathroom was full of lights as well as a huge mirror sitting above a large sink/counter.

I smiled this house was beautiful and very modern looking; I could hear Jasmine squealing down the hall way as she showed Stephano their new room. I giggled as I ran back and jumped onto my new bed, this was our new house and a new chapter in our life's.

**--**

**So how did you like it? I know its kind of boring now but it will get better soon, the Cullen's show up soon as well. So anyways please review as I've said it encourages me to update faster. THANX!!**

-Hellena8989


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm really sorry for the late update, my laptop broke and I had to type this up on my friend's computer

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry for the late update, my laptop broke and I had to type this up on my friend's computer. I made it reasonable long to make up for it so please enjoy. Also I would like to clear up, Yes Stephan and Jasmine are together, but Bella and Damian are not. They are very close best friends. So anyways I'll stop babbling now, please enjoy.**

We had been in our new house for a week now and all of us were adapting well to the new scenery. The country side in England was quite lovely and where we lived; there wasn't a single human house for miles away, which suited us all well. I sighed as I placed down the book I was reading, _Wuthering Heights_. I had read this book 56 times and still I enjoyed it immensely. Being a vampire can always get boring after a while, when I was human I could sleep for 9 hours of the day, but now being unable to do that, I just sit around day dreaming. In contrast though, I loved the speed, the strength and the heightened senses that come with it. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a soft knock from my door.

"Damian" I sighed "Come in"

"Are you ready Bella? We're leaving soon" He asked in a soft voice, while slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Yea" I gave a small smile back "Coming" I whispered while rising off my bed at human speed,

Today we were leaving for a 2 week long hunting trip. About 89 miles north to another large forest, which apparently had a bear problem. We decided we might as well enjoy this opportunity since in 3 weeks we were starting school….again. As I was slowly making my way to the door, with my back pack slung over my shoulder, I didn't even realize Damian was still standing in my door way with a worried expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked, trust Damian to get straight to the point, he knows me to well to do the trivial thing of asking if I was ok.

"Nothing" I lied. He took a small step forward blocking my way out of the door before he spoke again.

"Bella" he whispered "What is the matter?" This time it was more of a demand for me to tell him.

I sighed; he was just going to get it out of me any way. "Don't worry Damian" I gave him a small smile, "Really I'm fine, I've just been thinking"

"About what?"

I stared at the ground as I continued, "You know the meaning of life, what I am, who I am, my human life and how I wish I could forget. How it pains me to remember hurtful events or things I don't want to remember and then the memories I want to keep, such as my parents, the first time I rode a bike, my first ice cream cone, are easily forgotten."

I looked back up to meet his calculating gaze "You know just stuff, I'm fine Damian, really I am"

I stared into his eyes as I tried to express my feelings through my eyes. He just gazed straight back, before his sigh interrupted the silence. "Ok" he whispered while stepping forward and taking my hand in his, "We beta get going the others are down stairs waiting"

I rolled my eyes at him as he took my back pack as we ran down the stairs. As we reached the front door Stephan was sitting in an arm chair with Jasmine seated in his lap. "FINALLY!!' she squealed as she jumped forward and landing directly in front of us. "Let's go!! I'm hungry" She giggled at her wording as she spun around and grabbed Stephan's hand as she skipped out the door.

Early on in the week we had gone into town and all got a car each. Stephan had gotten a silver Mazda6 MPS, it was a sleek fast car with tinted windows, it looked flashy and expensive but looked like a lot of fun, and it reminded me of his personality. Jasmine had gotten a canary yellow Coupe 911 turbo, it was definitely a girl's car and like her had a lot of energy. Damian had gotten a dark bluey gray Aston Martin DBS. It had tinted windows and was a very fast car. Lastly I had gotten a blood red Ferrari 599 GTB; it was sleek, strong and VERY fast.

After a lot of debate we had finally agreed on taking Stephan's car as we didn't want to take all of them. We packed our few bags into the car before I slid into the back seat with Damian next to me, while Stephan got in the drivers seat and Jasmine got in the front passenger seat. Strait away Jasmine started to fiddle with the radio as Stephan pulled out of the garage and zoomed down our drive way.

"Lets listen to some tunes" she giggled as she switched on some unknown country music. The sound of banjo's and ukuleles filled the car as well as Jasmine's high pitched laughter. I glanced next to me and nearly burst out laughing at the expression on Damian's face, he looked overly annoyed and was very frustrated already, even though we had only been in the car for just over 5minutes.

"Jasmine" I started while taking a deep breathe, "turn this crap off before I break your husbands car" I growled the last part as Jasmine turned the music right up sending it blasting into our sensitive ears, while all the time she carried on to laugh like a maniac.

"STEPHANO" Damian yelled "Control your wife before I help Bella vandalize your car" Stephan snapped around in his seat to glare at Damian with a worried expression, probably because Damian and myself were close to tearing out his sound system.

"You wouldn't" He growled, I don't know why it is but vampires love their cars, I guess it's because their the closest thing we can have to children.

"Oh we WILL" I raised my voice as Jasmine's crazy laugher increased.

Stephan whipped around to stare at his radio then turned back to glare at us. Then his eyes softened as he switched his gaze to his laughing wife.

"Honey" he all most pleaded "Can you turn your music down a little bit?"

Jasmine's laughing free exterior quickly melted away into her infamous puppy dog face. "Why? Don't you like my choices?" she said in a heart braking tone. I sighed this was how she always got me to go shopping with her or how she would make me be her doll, those dam puppy dog eyes, you would have to be pretty cold hearted to say no to them.

Stephan's expression was suddenly panicked as he nearly melted while looking at his wife. "No, no Jas, the others don't like it, I always like your choices" he said while gently stroking her cheek.

"YEA! You better, remember my decisions are always right!" She squealed while pumping her left fist into the air, her mood entirely changing once again.

"99.9" Damian grumbled, which caused Jasmine to whip around and glare at him. "You can't just let it go, can you Damian? You always have to bring up the point one percent DON'T YA?"

I sighed this is what always happens if we travel together in small areas with a radio. Jasmine would play annoying music, Damian and I would get angry, Stephan would be split trying to keep his wife happy, THEN Damian always had to bring up Jasmine's weak spot, the point one percent of her plans not being a success. Then this would lead to hours of arguing and then more annoying music to get back at us.

I took a deep breathe as I slowly blocked them out and stared out the windows. The trees whizzing past us in blurs of green and brown, the different scents we came across as we drove on, the country side was so peaceful with the varies trees and bright flowers, it always made me happy. As I closed my eyes I was pulled back to one of my cherished by heart braking memories.

_Flash Back_

_But then, after another hundred yards, I could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I picked up the pace, my eagerness growing with every step. He let me lead now, following noiselessly. I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wild flowers- violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him. (Twilight, pages 226-227)_

_End Flash Back_

That was one of my most cherished happy memories, but thinking about it always tore a rip in my heart. That was the day we confessed our love for each other, or so I thought, and it was the day of our first kiss. But no matter how much this memory hurt me I held onto it. I would never let it go, as it was a time, so many years ago, when I was happy, truly happy. Suddenly I was snapped out of my day dreaming by someone gently shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to be staring into Damian's warm golden eyes. He smiled at my confused expression, "We're there" He said. 'WHAT?' I thought to myself, 'how could we be there it takes at least a day to get there and we had only been in the car for…for?'' I quickly snuck a look at the clock on the dash board, 2.30pm it read. 'So that would mean we had been in the car for 5 and a half hours, I hadn't been out of it that long, had I?'

Damian's smile grew more pronounced at my confused expression. "But how?" I asked out loud this time, "doesn't it take a day to get there?" Damian's care free laugh filled the air "Nope, Bella don't forget to calculate in that we were driving three times the speed limit and with Stephan wanting to get us out of his car and away from the radio, he pushed it."

"Where are Stephan and Jas?" I looked around to see them no where in sight.

This caused Damian to laugh even more, "Oh you know their somewhere around here _catching up_ with each other"

I laughed "OK that's enough I don't really want to know" Damian grabbed our back packs as I climbed out of the car, while giving my legs a good stretch. "So where are these over populated bears?" I asked, I could feel my thirst slowly eating away at me, none of us had feed for 3 weeks and our eyes were all darker then usual.

"Further in the forest, about a 6 mile run" 'he replied while shrugging his bag onto his back and then holding mine out to me.

"Stephano and Jasmine Casava get you arses over here so we can go" I yelled while sliding my arms through the loops of my bag.

I could hear Jasmine's bell like laugh coming from the forest as her and Stephan came whizzing through to stop a few feet in front of us. "HIYA!" she squealed "let's go" And then she and Stephan were off heading back into the forest a different way to where they had come out.

Damian and I were close behind running side by side as we tailed behind them. Stephan had obviously memorized the map of the area and Jasmine had devised the quickest route to get where we wanted to go, always the perfect team, two halves of a whole, Jasmine and Stephan complemented each other with their powers they were obviously the perfect couple.

After running for another 5 minutes the scent of grizzly bears hit me. I looked over and the others had obviously smelt them as well.

"We're here" Jasmine declared as she and Stephan slowly took off in another direction "Call when you're done" she yelled back before they were gone.

Damian and I were the perfect hunting pair. I could always interrupt the animal's movements while Damian could hide my scent as I swooped in for the kill. After a couple of hours we had killed 4 grizzlies, 4 dear and 2 moose. I smiled to myself as we cleaned ourselves a bit at a nearby river. But suddenly I stopped as I inhaled the scent of unknown vampires. I quickly turned to Damian to see him stiff; he had obviously smelt them as well.

"How far?" I whispered to him, he was always good with scents, since after all it was a part of his power.

"Less than a mile, their heading this way" he murmured back into my ear.

I stood up and pushed my sleeves up on my arms and quickly pulled my phone out. The ringing lasted once before Jasmine answered.

"You smelt them to" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yea, there heading our way, get your arses over here" I quickly whispered back into the phone.

"How many?" She asked. I quickly turned back to Damian waiting for an answer "three" he stated. Turning my attention back to the phone "you catch that?" I asked. "Yea we're coming, be there in a few" Then she hung up.

I looked back at Damian "Maybe their just curious?, we are new to this area" I said while staring out into the forest. "May be" he whispered while taking a step closer to me. I looked back up at him and watched as he noticeably stiffened even more. I followed his gaze out into the forest, and to my extreme horror there were 3 male vampires standing there, all staring at us with piercing red eyes.

**Well what do you think? I know I said the Cullen's were coming up soon but I decided to do this first. They do show up soon in about 2 chapters away. Anyways please review and I'll update as soon as I can, hopefully I can get my mum to go get my laptop fixed its rather depressing. Anyways I should at least update once a week, so till next time BYE!!**

**-Hellena8989**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all I'm sorry about the wait I still haven't got my computer fixed yet. I'm doing this at school, haha yea I'm supposed to be typing up my English report lolz opps. Anyways for those of you who may have forgotten these are their powers. Bella has more than one; her whole safe in her own mind thingy, she can interrupt movements and once she see's something she can do it as well, also she has her blue thunder thingy, but only when she's really angry. Anyways Damian can put mind barriers in peoples minds and he can fully hide a persons scent. Jasmine is a strategist, meaning she can form full proof plans and lastly Stephano is like a computer, he knows stuff, so he is basically a genius. Anyways I'll stop my talking to read away.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

I held my breath as I observed the three males ahead of us, they all looked to be about in there early twenties. The first male, was standing slightly more in front of the others and had dirty blonde mid length hair. His posture told most about him though. He stood tall with his shoulders back and his head high, obviously he was confident in himself. But they way he had most of his weight lent on his back leg, made it obvious to me he was prepared to spring into a fight at any second. He held himself with such pride and confidence, this man was very arrogant and by his body language he seemed to be over confident and cocky. Half a second later I switched my gaze to the man on the right. He had ruffled brown hair which went with a striking contrast with his blood red eyes. He was slightly hunched over, as if he was about to pounce into action. Lastly, the man on the left of the leader, had jet black shoulder length hair, which fell lazily over his eyes. HIS EYES, they caught me of guard as I met mine with his. They seemed to be calculating as he switched his gaze from Damian to myself.

"Powerful" He whispered in a German accent, as he lent forward.

I felt Damian stiffen next to me as this man stared at me with a wishful expression.

The leader of their group obviously noticed the tense atmosphere cleared his throat as he took a step forward.

"Hello there" he greeted us in a British accent, "My name is Richard Mantez and I am the leader of my coven. These are my brothers Steven and Aden" he said while gesturing right to left.

Damian took a small step forward so that I was angled behind him before he spoke, "I'm Damian Casava and this is my mate Bella" he said while gesturing to me. "So what can we do for you gentlemen?"

The leader, also known as Richard spoke, "Well you see my brother Aden here" He said while pointing to the black haired male. "He has a gift in sensing power, and he says lovely Bella over there" He said while nodding in my direction, "Is **very** powerful, the strongest we've ever come across, and well the fact is….**we want her**"

'wow' I thought 'he sure doesn't waste around'

A growl escaped Damian's lips as he took a step closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well I'm sorry, you can NOT have her" He growled as his arm tightened.

Richard let out a small laugh "Well I'm _sorry_, I am not asking your permission"

Growls rippled from deep in Damian's chest as he prepared himself to fight.

"No" My voice echoed in the now silent forest as I stepped forward out of Damian's grasp. "No" I repeated, "No, you can not have me, I'm perfectly happy where I am thank you, now you've got your answer we can be on our way"

Richard chuckled to himself, as if what I said was funny, "Well I'm sorry _sweetheart_, I'm not giving you a choice, you **will** be coming with us"

A feral growl escaped my lips as he took a step forward.

"What insane idea do you have that I would go with _you_" I sneered the last part.

"Well Bella dear it's either that or die" He said with a sly smile on his face.

Damian growled as he stepped back up by my side, "There are three of you, what make's you think you can kill us so easily, you say she's powerful, how do you expect to defeat her?"

"Because I'm powerful too"

As he said this I noticed his right arm suddenly become tense, the nerves in his arm were working overtime, as if they were building up to something. Suddenly his muscle twitched, meaning what ever was building in his arm was about to be released straight at Damian.

As fast as I could I pushed Damian out of the way and jumped the other way myself. As soon as I had done this, a blast of yellow electricity came spiralling out of Richards arm straight to the spot where Damian had been standing half a second ago.

"WHAT?" Richard roared as he sent another blast my way, which I easily dodged by jumping into the air and somersaulting out of it's path.

"You said I was powerful, but you do **not** know what my powers are, yes there are three of you, but skill easily out matches that. Your energy blast thing, yes it would hurt if it hit the target, but it's messy, it can not change direction once you've shot it and anybody who was fast enough could dodge it" I growled as he shot 6 more blasts at me, of which I gracefully moved between them.

"STEVEN" Richard roared, "You take the male, Aden and I will finish off dear Bella"

And with that all hell broke loose.

**Hiya again, umm sorry about the short length I have 5 minutes left of class so I had to leave it there and put it up. Anyways I should have another update some time this week, so until then BYE!!**

**R&R**

**-hellena8989**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, thanks to all the people who have reviewed your great! Well I'm at my friends house and on her computer so I decided to do a quick update, hope you enjoy. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight character's, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

I watched in horror as Steven pounced forward tackling Damian further into the forest and sending him flying through a couple of trees and out of sight. But my attention was quickly snapped back to the two men quickly advancing upon me. Richard came charging up on my right side bringing his arm back ready to punch me in the shoulder. But I quickly ducked under his attack and dropped to the ground, bringing my legs down and swinging them around and knocking him off of his feet, before I leaped back up and thrust my hand forward hitting him dead in the chest, as he went flying through the air and smashing through 3 trees before tumbling down a small bank.

My eyes quickly locked back on to his partner, Aden. As he came spending towards me with a murderous expression on his face, probably because of how easily I had tossed a side his leader. In the few seconds I had before he reached me, I watched his movements, graceful yet swift. I could tell he was an experienced fighter and I would have to pay close attention to him.

I shifted my legs out and got lower into a crouch as he neared me, _three, two and ONE!. _I ducked down to the left as his right leg came speeding past my head in a high kick. Jumping back I flipped my legs back, kicking him once in the side of the head before I used the force of my kick to back flip off his face and send me a safe distance away as he was sent flying back into a near by tree.

He quickly recovered himself and let out a furious growl as he leaped back up and came at me again. To my left I saw Richard come propelling from the bush and towards me, while snarling like a feral dog. I quickly shifted my weight onto my left foot as I lent back and twisted me body around and grabbed Aden's wrists, and with all my strength I yanked him around and threw him into the on coming Richard. As Aden collided with his leader a loud crash echoed though the woods as they both hurtled back and down the steep bank, from where Richard had came.

When them two temporally occupied I scanned the area and ran in the direction I could smell Damian. _'please be ok, please be ok' _I chanted to myself as I ran in his direction.

A few seconds later I broke through a line of trees to come to a small clearing. Where in the middle, Damian and Steven were growling and circling each other. Damian who was facing my direction obviously noticed me, as I smelt my scent disappear as I rapidly approached Steven.

Damian lunged forward as a distraction, as I came from the other side and brought my fist back, snapping it forward HARD, straight into Stevens face, sending him flying back through the forest.

"Damian" I yelled as I threw myself at him, wrapping him up in a tight hug. "Are you ok" I asked frantically as I scanned his body for any serious injuries.

"Fine Bella" He said while taking my hand and sprinting into the forest, in another direction.

"We need to get out of here" He whispered as he hid his own scent as well, while we full out sprinted through the forest. We jumped over a fallen tree as we dodged our way through the forest, I listen intently too behind us, to see if Richard and his coven were following us, but I heard nothing. Hopefully Damian's power had done the trick and they were confused, not knowing where we had gone, since our scents just disappeared.

"Shit" I whispered while turning my head to look at Damian as I spoke, "We need to call Jasmine and Stephan and tell them to meet us at the car"

Damian nodded his head in agreement "Tell them to make a round-a-bout route back to the car and if they catch that covens scent to get away as fast as possible"

"Ok" I murmured while digging through my pocket and pulling my phone out. I quickly dialled Jasmine's number and held my phone to my ear, and heard one ring tone until I heard Jasmine's frantic voice.

"Bella? Bella! Are you ok?" She whispered yelled into the phone. "What happened? Where are you two?" She sounded very worried as she yelled at me in a hushed tone.

"Calm down Damian and myself are fine" I reassured her before I continued, "Now Jasmine listen to me, the coven we ran into are bad news we got into a big fight with them, but we got away. Now you and Stephan make a round-a-bout route back to the car and we'll meet you there ok. But if you catch their scent, you have to run ok, if they get near you keep running and we'll meet you back at the house, but make sure they don't follow you, we'll do the same"

"Ok ok ok" She repeated "We'll see you at the car"

"Yes the car, see you two soon, bye" I whispered back into the phone before I hung up and placed it back into my pocket.

"Ok their meeting us at the car" I whispered as Damian and I sped through the forest.

"Ok, good" He murmured back in a cold hard voice.

Startled I look up at his face as we continued to run. He had a furious expression on his face, he looked ready to murder.

"Damian" I whispered while squeezing his hand in an attempt to sooth him. "We're both fine, nothing is going to happen, we will get back home safe"

His hold tightened as his face soften a little bit, but he still looked very pissed off. "Bella" He murmured while taking a side glance at my face, "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you, you had too fight off two of them, when I couldn't even take down one by myself, I'm so sor-"

"Damian" I cut him off before he could continue. "Don't be stupid, we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me and my powers, now stop talking stupid and lets get our arses back to the car"

He squeezed my hand as we made our way through the now thinning forest. "Nearly there" he whispered as we finally broke through the line of trees and into the car park, where Jasmine and Stephan were already in the car waiting. Their heads both snapped in our direction as we ran and jumped into the back seat of the car.

"GO!" We yelled as Stephan pushed his foot down, and the tires went squealing as we sped out of the car park and onto the deserted road.

No one had said a word as we were racing down the highway at three times the speed limit. I starred out my window, scanning for any white blurs or red eyes, but….nothing. I glanced over at Damian as he concentrated on hiding all our scents as we sped down the highway. Finally Jasmine broke the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL HEPPENED?" She screamed while turning around in her seat to face me. I looked up to also see Stephan watching me in the revision mirror. I took a deep breath before I started.

"Well I'm not sure really, when we were hunting another coven of three came across us. One had a gift at sensing power, like how strong someone was and the leader could shoot electricity out of his hand. The one who could sense power said I was the most powerful they had ever come across and they wanted me to join their coven. I said no of course but like they said they weren't asking my permission, they were somehow going to make me. So basically it ended up in a big fight, but we fought them off and got away, then Damian hid out scents so they couldn't follow us, and well you know the rest."

"Bastards" Stephan growled while speeding up even more, _'was that possible?' _

"So what are we going to do? Jasmine asked, while turning to look at Damian.

I switched my gaze to Damian as well, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Well" he started "We live very far from the forest and they have know idea which way we went, I think we don't have to move. But for the next few weeks we should keep a look out, but I think we will be fine"

My lips twitched into a small smile, I was glad we didn't have to move, I really did like our new house. I think it is the best place we've moved to so far.

"Weeellll" Jasmine moaned, "Some trip"

A series of laughs echoed through the car.

**So I hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. I know some of you are waiting for the Cullen family to appear, they will be coming in maybe the next chapter, but their definitely in the one after that. So until next time I have the chance to update, SEE YOU!**

**-Hellena8989**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people sorry about the wait, but anyways here's the next chapter. Thanks to all of you, who have taken the time to review**. **So enjoy. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

...

It has been just over two weeks since the hunting incident and so far we were fine. Damian has become overly protective of me and has barely left my side since the moment we got out of the car, the day we arrived back home. I'm fine with that as I really do enjoy his company the most, but it does become a problem when I want to take a shower or get changed.

_Flash Back._

_I walked into the bathroom carrying my towel and spare clothes and dumped them on the sink counter as I leaned into the shower and turned it on. As I spun around I was extremely surprised to see Damian leaning against the wall looking down at the tiled floor, looking extremely uncomfortable. _

"_umm Da-Damian" I stuttered "you can umm ahh leave now" _

"_Bella" he choked out. "I'm not taking any chances with you I wasn't able to protect you before but I won't let them touch you. So I'm not letting you out of my sight until this whole thing passes" _

"_Damian" I snickered, "I'm taking a shower, it's not like their going to pop out of the drains or anything"_

_He let out a long breath as he took a step closer to me before he spoke, "Bella" he whispered, "I can't lose you, your far to important to me, and I will not take any chances when it comes to you" _

_I was seriously touched by his words, I knew I would be doing the same, if the situation was in reverse. But I wanted a shower and I was not having one with him right there. _

"_Damian, nothing is going to happen to me, or to any of us. First off they can't find us, you've hidden our scents and you have kept our scents hidden for the past two weeks, they will not find us. Damian I'm taking a shower, you'll only be one room away. So stop standing there and get out" I laughed while pointing to the door. _

"_But-" I cut him off._

"_No buts' now out" I said while shaking my arm towards the door again. _

"_Bella I-" I cut him off again._

"_Damian geez I wouldn't take you for a perv, but wow, wanting to watch me in the shower. Oh my what would your mother say?" I fake gasped at the end before I cracked up laughing, his embarrassed face was hilarious to look at. _

_He sighed, "Fine I guess I went a bit far. But if any thing happens I'm only in the next room" he said while walking to the door._

"_Sure sure, when I start to get sucked down the plug hole I'll be sure to call you m'kay?" _

_Damian playfully glared at me as he closed the door, finally leaving me to have my shower, alone. _

_End Flash Back._

I chuckled to myself as I thought about that day, Jasmine and Stephan had found it hilarious as they were only downstairs and heard the whole conversation.

I sighed as I laid back down on my bed as I stared at the roof. The last two days Damian and Stephan had been gone. They were out patrolling the surrounding area checking to see if they could pick up any of Richards coven's scents. Which left Jasmine and I to occupy ourselves while they were gone.

A soft knock on my door interrupted my train of thought as I looked up to see Jasmine entering my room.

"Hey Belly" She squealed while running over and jumping on my bed.

"The boys just called and they said they should be back in a hour, they also said they haven't found anything, which is great" She squealed.

"Hey Jas maybe we should go meet up with them?" I asked, hopeful in having my family being back together again.

"Nah don't worry Bella, they will be here in less than a hour, no need for us to go and get all dirty, when we can just wait here" She said as she made herself comfortable on my bed.

"But I don't mind, it would mean we will see them sooner"

Jasmine sighed "Bella you have to get over this whole separation anxiety thing you've got, their coming back so don't worry"

"But-" She cut my off.

"No buts' Belly bluebird, anyways we're starting back at high school next week and we need to go shopping" She squealed while jumping up and down.

"I'll be so much fun, I've already rung up and registered us all as juniors. Like I said we start next week and I made sure we have all our classes with at least one of us in each of them, so none of us are alone"

I smiled at her excitement, "That's pretty smart ya know"

She only smiled even more, "Well what can I say, my husband isn't the only genius around here"

I laughed a long with her as we lay down side by side on my bed.

"Jasmine what's the story this time at this school?" I asked.

"Wellll, it's a long story" she sung, " You and Stephan are going to be fraternal twins, cause you can easily pass as it with the same darkish hair and the eyes and what not. While Damian and I are going to be twins as well, since we both have blonde hair and such. And then we met you two at some twin convention thing in New York and we quickly form a very close bond together. But then Damian and my 'parents' die. So your family took us in of course, since you loved us so much. But then your 'parents' died in a fatal car crash. Which is very sad of course, but being so close we stuck together. Then we all decided we needed a fresh start so here we are. So watcha think?"

I smiled at her imagination and they way she told me, it was so convincing. "It's pretty good I s'pose, but you could have made it easier you know if you just said we were all cousin's or something"

She laughed "Oh sure Bella cause it's a normal thing to be kissing your cousin. Stephan's mine and I'm not letting any of those teenage girls getting their sweaty little hands on him. Besides aren't you and Damian going to do your whole 'we're together' _act _" I did notice the way she said act as if she was meaning something else.

"Well yea probably ,I guess your right" She raised her eyebrows suggestively at me once I said this.

"What?" I asked, "It just makes it easier, neither of us want people swooning over us and if we act like we're together most people leave us alone"

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Jasmine sighed, "When will you realize you don't need to 'act' you two already act like a married couple, well except for the kissing and _stuff_, but still"

"JASMINE!" I yelled while standing up.

"Bella it's true you two are very close" she said while sitting up as well to face me.

"Jasmine he's my best friend, of course we're close" I yelled back.

"Bella come on!" She said while standing up, "I've seen the way he looks at you"

I huffed while crossing my arms across my stomach, "What are you talking about Jasmine?"

"Bella" she sighed. "Are you that blind? Think about it! He follows you into the shower afraid that you might get hurt while he's not there"

I stared at the ground as I mumbled my response, "So he's a bit over protective"

"Oh my gosh Bella! He has basically emitted his feelings to you hundreds of times, he care's for you Bella he really care's for you"

"Jasmine he's my best friend, he's just…..just my friend. Your thinking to much into it"

"Bella" she whispered.

"No Jas, just forget about it ok" I growled back, I didn't mean to but this conversation was bringing up unwanted feelings.

"Bella, you don't have to punish yourself. Your allowed to be happy, just forget about the past and that bastard Edw-" She was cut off as we heard the car racing up the driveway.

I stood up from my position at the end of the bed and glided to the door, "Just forgot about it Jasmine" I whispered while racing downstairs to meet the boys.

**So anyways before anyone asks the point of this chapter was to explain Bella's and Damian's relationship kinda. Also next chapter they start school and guess who's there? Dun dun dun..**

**Lastly my computer is fixed so i might have another update in the next day or so, so yay!**

**Ok well bye then. Please review.**

**-Hellena8989**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Thanx to you who have reviewed or**

**favourited my story. Well here's the next chapter, I tried to make it reasonably long so I hope you enjoy it. Also like my promise the Cullen's appear somewhere in here, so I'll stop babbling and let you read away. Enjoy. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight Characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

Days had passed since the boys had came back from scouting, and luckily Jasmine hadn't mentioned anything about our conversation.

Today was the day we were going back to school, 'West Field High'. Yesterday Jasmine had dragged us all shopping, telling us that we needed 'the look' for this area. Ask me by what she meant by that? Well, I have no idea.

Eventually after about 6 hours of her dragging us around in the mall we came home. But straight away Jasmine zoomed off inside to work on our outfits for today. I groaned as Jasmine threw out another outfit for me to try on.

"Come on Belly" She pleaded unleashing the full strength of her puppy dog eyes onto me.

"Jasmine" I groaned while giving into her, "It shouldn't have to take 4 hours to pick an outfit for school"

"Bella" she sighed, "Don't you know me at all?"

"Unfortunately" I mumbled, she playfully glared at me.

"Anyways" she continued, "I'll only do this for today, we want to make a good impression" She tutted at me before turning around and returning to my walk in wardrobe.

I sighed as I tried on the next outfit she had laid out for me. It consisted of dark blue skinny jeans with a lighter blue short sleeved, V neck top.

"Hey Bella that looks GREAT" she squealed while she walked around examining me.

"Hmmm, the look says 'Yea I'm hot but don't touch' Its so you Belly Bluebird, but I know what would make it even better" she declared while disappearing back into my wardrobe.

Seconds later she emerged holding a light bluey grey cardigan, which would hang down about mid thigh on me. It had a long V collar and buttons down the middle for fastening.

"Put this on" She said while throwing the item of clothing at me.

I put it on and walked over and looked into my full length mirror. I was surprised by my appearance, I actually looked nice.

"See Bella you look hot, now sit down so that I can do your hair and make up" She said while patting the seat in front of my vanity mirror.

"Ahh what?" I asked confused, "What's wrong with my hair and why do I need make up on?"

She laughed while grabbing my arm and forcing me down on the seat. "Silly Belly, it will only take a minute or two. I'm just going to give your hair a quick brush and style it into place. Then just give your eye's a bit of mascara and eyeliner to make them pop" She popped her last 'P' as she grabbed the hair brush and swiftly ran it through my hair.

Finally after hours of trying on clothes and getting ready, Jasmine finally declared that I was ready. She had carefully done my hair, styling my long wavy hair perfectly down my back, and had only applied a small amount of make-up.

Looking into my full length mirror, I had to say I looked good.

"See Belly" Jasmine squealed while throwing her arm over my shoulder "You look totally hot"

I smiled at her as she returned to the vanity to touch up her hair and make-up.

"Thanx Jas, it's great" I said while picking my bag up and heading out my bedroom door.

"No problem, be down in a minute" I heard her call as I descended down the stairs. As I reached the bottom I noticed Damian leaning casually against the wall staring at me with his hair hanging in his eyes. I smiled at him as I walked over to him.

"Hey" I said while stopping a few feet from him.

"Hey" he replied while pushing off the wall, not taking his eyes off me.

"You look beautiful" He whispered while coming to a stop right in front of me.

"Thanx, yea I would hope so wouldn't I? After spending 4 and a half hours locked up in my room with Jasmine. I would hope that I emerged looking decent" I laughed as I pulled my bag further up my shoulder.

"Don't worry you look lovely" He said as he reached over and took my bag and hoisted it up on his own shoulder.

I rolled my eyes 'always the gentleman' I thought as I looked back up to him.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself" I teased as I ran my eyes over his body.

He was wearing black chucks and dark washed jeans with a dark grey long sleeved top. With his black jacket hanging open over top. His hair was in its normal messy but controlled disarray, as it hung loosely down just in his eyes.

"Why thank you" He laughed as I walked over and slipped my black flats on.

"No problem" I answered. I smiled as Stephan came into the foyer sporting light blue washed jeans and a dark grey sweater.

"Morning all" he greeter us as he pulled his dark blue chucks on.

"Morning" I answered him as Damian nodded in greeting.

"So who's car are we taking?" Stephan asked while leaning on the wall by the door.

"Well" Damian started, "I was hoping mine since I haven't had a chance to drive it yet. Unless, you want to take one of the girls car's on our first day" He laughed at the end.

"Your's it is" Stephan snickered while I glared at him.

"HEY" Our heads all turned in Jasmine's direction as she bounced down the stairs.

"I resent that" She growled, "There's nothing wrong with our girl cars" She said while jabbing Damian in the chest with her finger.

"I never said there was" Damian laughed while grabbing her finger and lightly pushing her in Stephan's direction.

She huffed as Stephan wrapped his arms tenderly around her waist and kissed her forehead as he lead her out the door. I felt a pang in my non beating heart at their display of affection and their obvious love.

"Common Bella" Damian laughed while wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me out the door.

The ride to school was quiet on my behalf as Jasmine talked animatedly about how much fun we were going to have.

"Its going to be great, and we won't have any of out classes by ourselves" Jasmine squealed as we pulled into the large student car park.

The school was rather big with large brick two storey buildings. There was quite a few class rooms scattered around the grounds, with a large rectangle building to the far left of the school.

As I was observing the school Damian had easily pulled into a free space, his car by far was the best car here except for a black Volvo which was second best.

Reaching down I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car and was bombarded by all the starring faces. As I closed my door I could hear all the whispers going on around us.

'wow their hot' or 'shit, check the new kids out' and lastly 'wow check out that car'

I groaned as I placed my bag strap up and over my shoulder and walked forward to meet Damian. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led the way to the main office.

As we entered the office an elderly lady who looked to be in her early sixties greeted us with a warm smile.

"Good Morning, I'm Mrs Murray. I'm guessing you 4 are the new students?" she asked in a kind motherly tone.

Jasmine stepped forward before she answered, "Yip that would be us, I'm Jasmine Harris and that is my twin brother Damian" She said while waving in Damian's direction.

"and these are our very close friends Bella and her twin brother Stephano Casava" She said while gesturing to each of us.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, I'll just check for your folder's on the computer" She said while furiously typing away on the computer.

About 20 seconds later her expression turned from warm and happy to horrified as she read our folders, before she quickly masked it with a forced smile as she printed our schedules.

"W-well here are your schedules" She said while handing us four slips of paper. "And get each of your teachers to sign this slip and bring it back to me at the end of the day" She said while handing us more paper. Lastly she handed us each a map and explained to us the easiest ways here and there.

"Thank you" Jasmine sang as we walked out of the office and towards the main cluster of classrooms. As we walked out we could hear Mrs Murray mumble "Poor kids each losing their parents" I guess that would explain her horrified face as she read our folder.

"Sooo" Jasmine said "Lets compare timetables" She yelled as we each gave her our timetables.

"Well this is great, 1st: Bella and I have maths, and you two have Spanish" She said while waving at the boys. "2nd Bella and Damian have English and Stephan and me have government. 3rd Bella and I have Spanish while you two have maths. 4th Me and Stephan have Biology while you two have government. Then we all have lunch. Then after that Bella and Damian have Biology and Stephan and I have English. Then last we all have Gym together. " She said while handing back our timetables.

"I think I did pretty good with them, when I hacked the school computers and changed them about" Jasmine said seeming very proud of herself.

Damian laughed "Well we see who wears the pants in that relationship" he laughed while waving at Stephan and Jasmine.

"Hey" Stephan defended himself, "You know what they say, behind a great man is a great women" he said while nuzzling Jasmine in the neck from behind.

The bell rang.

I sighed " Common Jasmine we can't be late for maths" I said while biding Damian goodbye, "I'll meet you outside your class" He whispered in my ear as Jasmine and I walked off to maths.

As we walked down the corridor I couldn't help but notice all the people staring at us.

"Just ignore them" Jasmine whispered into my ear, "they'll eventually get tired of it" I sighed as we neared our classroom.

As we walked in all the heads turned in our direction, taking a deep unneeded breathe I followed Jasmine up towards the teacher.

"Good morning I'm Jasmine Harris and this is Bella Casava, we're new" She sung and the teacher looked stunned for a few moments.

"G-good morning" he stuttered, "I'm Mr Maxtin, welcome to the wonderful world of mathematics" Standing up he turned to the class, "Morning class, these are two new students Ms Harris and Ms Casava, please make them feel welcome" I heard a few bitchy remarks and a few over hormonal male remarks.

"ok you two can take a seat at the back" He said while pointing to the two spare seats at the back. As we walked down the row I heard a few people gasp, and more rude comments. As we sat down Jasmine leant over.

"See it wasn't that bad" she whispered in my ear.

After that class seemed like it took ages, Mr Maxtin was an ok teacher, but being taught something you already know can get VERY boring. Finally the bell rang, signally the end of first period.

I collected my stuff and followed Jasmine out the door, and being right where he said he was Damian was leaning casually against the lockers waiting for me.

"Hey" I skipped to his side as Jasmine waved and walked the other direction with Stephan.

'Hey, how was maths?" He asked while winding his arm around my waist as we started towards English.

"Boring" I mumbled as I ignored the various stares.

"Of course" he laughed as he lead me into our English class.

Finally it was lunch, Damian and I were walking from government to the cafeteria. Today each class was the same, people would stare and we knew more than the teachers.

As we entered the cafeteria I noticed Jasmine and Stephan hurrying towards us, both with murderous expressions on their faces.

"what-" But I was cut off as the familiar scent hit me. My head whipped in his direction and my eyes widened at the sight of HIM and his family, all staring at me with shocked expressions.

"B-Bella?" he whispered while slowing standing up.

Damian growled next to be and wrapped his arm possessively around my waist as he pulled me out of the cafeteria, with Jasmine and Stephan leading the way.

As soon as we exited the cafeteria we were full out running, human speed of course, down the corridors and towards the car park. As we ran towards the car, I could hear my name being called louder and louder as they neared us. Damian snarled as he spun around placing me behind him, while Jasmine and Stephan stood on either side of me.

"Leave her alone" Damian growled while clenching his fists.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call out as she stepped forward to get me in view.

"Stay away from here" Jasmine sneered as she stepped forward to cut me from her view.

"Let me see her" Alice growled, "You don't know her like we do" She yelled.

That comment made Damian snap, "WHAT?" he yelled, I quickly scanned the area and luckily no humans were in view.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T KNOW HER LIKE YOU DO?" He growled while stepping forward and lowering into a slight crouch. "WE HAVE KNOWEN HER FOR 60 YEARS!" He yelled "60 YEARS! We have known her much longer than you have. I know her better than any of you ever could!" He sneered as he glared dangers at Alice.

This caused Jasper to growl back as he stepped forward snarling at Damian.

"You will not speak to her like that" Jasper snarled.

"If you ever touch her again, _I will kill you_" Damian threatened in a low dark voice.

Growling erupted from around me and I noticed all the Cullen's, minus Carlisle and Esme, to all step forward, and by the way Emmet was crouching, tensing the muscles in his legs, he was about to lunge at Damian.

"Stop it" I yelled while stepping forward and in front of my family, "You stop this right now!" I growled at everyone.

"Bella" Edward whispered while stepping towards me.

"_Stay away from me" _I snarled, instinctively stepping back.

Hurt ran across his face before he spoke again, "Bella please" he begged while reaching his hand towards me.

"You have no right, no right at all. To come back and destroy my life again" I snapped and watched him cringe back from the hate covered in my words.

"I'm dead because of you" I growled through clenched teeth. "You may not of killed me physically, but emotionally you _murdered me_" I whispered the last part in a cold dark voice. "You.Are.A.Monster, to do that to somebody" I snarled stepping further back. "YOU KILLED ME EDWARD!" I screamed and watched his face crumple into a mask of pain, but that's all it was, a mask.

"Be-bella" he croaked while reaching his arm out for me again, "please" he begged "I-I-"

"PLEASE WHAT EDWARD? Its your fault I'm like this" I screamed cutting him off.

"But please tell me if you think its not your fault that I'm dead, please enlightened me to how this is not your fault"

"Please! Tell me why it's not your fault I was in the forest that day, riding on some false hope of finding _you!_" I sneered.

"Please, tell me why it's not your fault that you left me, unprotected, while Victoria was out there stalking me, wanting nothing but my death?"

"Tell me why it's not your fault that Victoria _tortured_ me, that she broke every bone in my body, in the hope of causing _you pain?_"

"What did I do to deserve that? What did I do as she drank my blood slowly, in the hope of prolonging my pain? If it wasn't for Damian I wouldn't be here right now, dammed into living in this eternal hell! A place where the pain I feel will NEVER go away"

"_Now Edward"_ I snarled his name through clenched teeth. "Please tell me how none of this is YOUR FAULT?"

"Bella I didn't know" he sobbed as he stared at me with a broken expression. "I didn't know-"

"KNOW WHAT EDWARD?" I yelled cutting him off again. "Knowing that you didn't love me anymore? Because it's obvious it was some sick game to you" I sneered in his direction.

"Bella _PLEASE_" he yelled in a desperate tone. "I promise to explain everything to you, I love you Bella!" he cried while stepping forward.

Damian growled while stepping closer to me.

"No Edward, promises mean nothing to you" I growled while stepping back and closer to my family.

"But" I spat, "I'll promise you something"

"Edward Cullen, I promise I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I yelled while clenching my fists even tighter.

"I will just forget you _ever_ _existed!_"

Pain and shocked expression's filled each Cullen face as I turned around, and ran and jumped into the car, with Damian, Jasmine and Stephan right behind me.

Damian fired the engine as he sped out of the car park hiding our scents as he went. Anger sparked within me as we sped away. I was finally letting go, moving on. But here they were, tormenting me once again, telling me more lies and claiming false love. How dare they!

As we sped down the highway I never looked back. As I was leaving my past and heart break behind me.

**So well, what did you think? Lolz it's surprising fun to have Bella blow her lid at Edward like that, rather enjoyable. cackles Anyways please review, cause there nice, and I'll update as soon as I can! So till next time BYE!**

**-Hellena8989**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Umm I don't know what to say? I'M SOOOO SORRY! For not updating sooner! I was just so busy my English teacher went crazy in handing out essays and what not and I had to finish my portfolio for art, which basically took up whatever free time I had. STILL IM REALLY SORRY! If it makes ya'll feel better I'll give you a cookie, -throws bags of cookies- ummm yea? Happy? Guess not…**

**Anyways I'm blabbing since I'm nervous lolz yea? Ok I'll stop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please R&R! : )**

2 days had past since we encountered the Cullens at school and we had not been back_. _Damian had yet again become overly protective but I didn't mind as I constantly dry sobbed into his cold marble arms. Why did they have to be here? I was finally moving on, I was finally starting to live my new life. But yet again it is torn apart by Edward Cullen.

His name ripped my shattered heart once again into smaller pieces each time I said or thought it. But since I had seen him the image of his face couldn't seem to stray far from my mind.

Damian whispered comforting words into my ear as he rocked me back and forth, trying desperately to soothe me. I felt terrible that he had to deal with me like this but I couldn't seem to stop crying.

I mourned over the loss of my human life and the family I left behind, but it's not like I was much use to them anyway. I cried over the fact that the man I was so desperately in love with, my soul mate, didn't want me in return and I was just some cruel joke to him. I cried over the family I could have had with him and how happy we could have been, and lastly I cried over the fact that my best friend and basically my sister just left me, without something as simple as a good bye. I felt pathetic as I sobbed away in Damians arms but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be apart of their family so much I was willing to give up my humanity for them, or well more importantly, for him. But the so called 'love' they held for me meant nothing. I was just the weak human pet they kept around for their entertainment, they must have had some great laughs when I was gone.

Invisible tears streamed down my face as I buckled against Damian as my grief once again took over me. The one thing I once wanted most was being waved around in front of me, taunting me once again, showing me what I couldn't have. I felt so defenceless and hurt as I clung to Damians shirt crying into his chest. I don't know what I would do without Damian right now, or ever. He is the one that holds me together, the one that keeps me sane.

"Shh Bella It'll be ok sweetheart, just let it out, trust me you'll feel better" He whispered while rubbing small circles on my back.

"I'm here Bella, your safe" He whispered repeatedly as he rocked me back and forth.

4 hours later and finally my crying had subsided and I had been stuck in thought. Reluctantly I released my hold on Damians shirt and pushed myself away and lying back down on my bed.

'I will not cry any more over Edward Cullen' I promised myself. I am not that pathetic weak human anymore and I can live my life happy without him…….right?

_Wrong…_

No! I can live without him and I will. I cleared my throat as I felt the tense burning in the back of my throat increase. I hadn't been hunting in a while and by the constant burning it seems like I need to go, soon.

"Damian" I whispered pulling my face up and looking at his tight eyes. "I need to hunt"

He nodded while standing up and offering me his hand, "Ok Bella, I'll go with you"

"No" I could see the pain and confusion in his eyes as I said this one word.

"No offence I kinder want to go with Jasmine, anyways your probably had enough of me" I answered while pulling myself up and off my bed.

"Bella I haven't had enough of you silly" He pulled me into a tight hug as he spoke. "I'll never tire of your company and I will constantly crave it, also I'll feel better if knew where you were and could see you" he whispered softly.

"Damian" I sighed, "I'll be fine, anyway I would really like some girl time with Jasmine"

"Bella but-"

"Please?" I asked cutting him off, "Please Damian" I asked in a small voice while looking up at him from under my lashes.

He looked slightly taken back by my response and just stared at me with a mixed expression as if he was internally battling with himself.

"Fine, I guess you'll be ok" He mumbled more to himself, "Just take your phone with you ok and please ring even hour Bella, you know how I worry about you"

I gave him a weak smiled before exiting the room and heading downstairs to where I could here Jasmine waiting, obviously she has over heard our conversation.

"Hey Jas" I greeted her while slipping my feet into my sneakers.

"Hey Bella" she sang while gliding to my side and giving me a brief hug before bouncing out the door.

We ran silently through the forest no words were needed as we hunted, instincts just took over. A strong sweet smell tickled my nose from the north and I sprang off in that direction while Jasmine split off in a slightly altered trail.

Coming to a small grassy clearing surrounded by trees I halted to a stop with the scene in front of me. A female deer was standing over the dead body of a stag, staring miserably down at the crumpled body of her mate. Her big brown doe eyes were filled with such pain and sorrow, sadness and pity for the animal overwhelmed me and the blood lust faded into the background.

The deer scratched aimlessly at the body trying to resurrect the stag back to life, while whimpering long hollow cries in a worthless attempt to bring her loved one back to life.

I felt such pity for this animal, her mate is dead, the one she loves is gone. How can life be so unfair, how could someone you love so much, just be gone?

The animal let out a shrill piercing cry as it flopped down on the ground, huddling close to her dead mate, constantly whimpering small cries of pain. Her mate was gone, and I knew exactly how she felt. I collapsed down on the ground strong waves of emotion rocking through me as my memories of Edward's goodbye came back to haunt me.

"_You.Don't.Want.Me?"_

"_No"_

I put my face in my hands as the worst memory of my life's taunted me in a strong memory. Hollow cries erupted from my body and I couldn't help but to notice I sounded a lot like the deer.

"Bella?" Jasmine's soft voice interrupted my senseless cries, before her small arms wrapped around my body.

"Bella?" She asked, wondering what had happened.

"Jasmine" I whispered, "The deer, her mate is gone. He's gone and he's not coming back" My voice broke as I sobbed into her marble neck.

"Shhh, Bella" she soothed, "It's just a deer, there's nothing you can do"

I froze, there was something I could do, something that would ease the pain for this poor animal, to put her out of her misery, I could give her what _I want._

Pulling myself from Jasmines' grasp I spun around and lunged at the huddled figure of the deer, and in one quick millisecond I snapped it's neck, killing it, and leaving it forever with her dead partner.

My action earned a small gasp from Jasmine, as she was properly wondering about my erratic emotions.

"It's what she would want, I'm putting her out of her misery" I said while turning around, " It's what I dream of" I whispered in a dark menacing voice.

"Bella!" Jasmine yelled while running up and shaking my roughly by the shoulders.

"Bella, don't you dare speak like that! You're my sister and I cannot stand to hear you speak like that. Edward Cullen is a home wrecker and an asshole and you just have to forget about him, your too good for him, he must have been blind or stupid to have left you" she yelled into my face, I had never seen Jasmine so angry, but yet so pained.

"Jasmine" I cried while throwing myself at her, "I love him! I will always love him! And it hurts! It hurts so much to know that he doesn't want me" I sobbed while I clung to her small frame as we dropped to the ground.

"Bella I don't understand, how can you still love him? After everything you've gone through, How can you still love him?" She half yelled as she pulled back to see my face.

"Jasmine" I whispered, " Think about this, if Stephan one day decided he didn't love you anymore and left, would you stop loving him? Could you possibly forget about your soul mate? Could you ever move on?"

"But Stephan wouldn't" she argued.

"But what would you do if he did? Would you EVER stop loving him?" I cried as my voice broke.

Silence filled the forest as she just stared at me with a pained expression, until suddenly it changed into a look of understanding.

"No." She whispered, "I would be furious and I would hate him, but I would always love him no matter what" She stopped while looking at me with such pained filled eyes.

"Oh Bella!" She cried while pulling me into a tight hug, "I never truly under stood what pain you were in, I don't think I can ever comprehend the suffering you endure, I'm so sorry" She whimpered while pulling me closer and comforting me like a true sister.

I let out a small hollow laugh, "It's funny, how someone can break your heart, but you can still love them with all the little pieces"

"I know people would expect me to get over him with time, time is something we have a lot of. But they say time can heal all wounds, but all it's done so far is give me more time to think about how much I miss him"

"He made me happy, he made me truly happy" I cried while letting my emotions overtake me.

"Bella" Jasmine whispered while pulling away to look into my black eyes, "There is only one person who could ever make you happy, and that person is you"

We stayed in this position for an hour, me clinging desperately to her shirt like a life support, while she rocked me back and forth.

"Bella" Jasmines' voice broke the silence, 'We should get going and you still need to hunt"

"Your right" I answered in a hollow whisper.

"Bella?" Jasmine asked, "Can you promise me something?"

I stopped and looked back up her, "Of course"

"Promise me you will never let yourself be permanently killed, promise me you'll never leave our family, no matter how hard life gets"

Her face looked so pained and I realised I was the cause of that, I was causing my family pain. The family that truly loved me, I was causing them pain. Upon realising this I made myself a promise, I would no longer be the cause of such pain in my family, and I will never make myself that weak vulnerable human again _ever. _It was time to forget my human life, I will always love Edward, but he's in my human past, and it was time for me to push it back into the background, as it was only a painful memory.

It was time to live in the now and not in the past, I know I will never stop loving him, but it's time for me to move on. Bella Swan died 60 years ago, the girl they once knew is dead. I am Isabella Casava and I will not be weak, I will make myself forget and I will be stronger.

Looking back up at Jasmine who was waiting for her answer, I saw my sister, someone who will never leave and someone who loves me, even with all the broken pieces. Back home was my older protective brother Stephan and Damian my best friend ever. With my family I can forget Bella Swan and her past, and like they say if you fall down get back up. It was time to face my fears, it was time to go back to school even if I have to face the Cullens. I am not vulnerable and I am not weak and I will make do to my promise, I wont forgive Edward Cullen, I'll just forget he ever existed, he is a deadly stranger to me.

"Yes" I announced, "I promise" Jasmine smiled at my answer before she threw her arm round my shoulder as we turned and ran off towards home. Trees where flying inches from my face as we whipped through the trees, the cool breeze flowing into my face, taking away my past with it and leaving it behind me.

'Yes' I thought, _'I promise'._

**So I hope you liked it, I know I know Bella's being a wee bit pathetic but it was needed. Don't worry I still intend for Mr Edward Cullen (home wrecker-lolz) to have to work his arse off, cause personally I don't like stories when Bella forgives him just like that -clicks fingers- Cause in reality who would? Even if she does love him, she's not able to take the pain again and just can't. Because he has to earn her trust back and has to earn her love back, and me being the evil writer I am. I'm not going to make it easy, Mwa hahahahaha…**

**So yea, anyways I'll update as soon as I can, but please review I cherish each and every single one of them! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, well im sooooooooooo sorry for the really long delay, I've been really busy and stuff. SORRY!! But thank-you to ya people who have reviewed and such, its great and I love the lovely support!!**

**Well I think it's a rather longish chapter, don't ya think?**

**Anyways please enjoy, and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to the great Stephenie Meyer!**

**: )**

I sighed as I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. Today we were going to go back to school, today I was going to face my fears. My eyes were a warm, vibrant gold as I scanned over my figure. I had decided on a mid thigh black dress coat, the belt tied around my slim waist as the fabric below it flared out into a skirt with small pleats on the sides, the double breasted collar folded neatly on my chest as I did up the last of the many black buttons. I had my black skinny jeans on underneath, as well as my light grey fur gloves.

Taking one last look at the mirror I grabbed my bag and light grey beanie and placed it carefully on my head. Slinging my bag up onto my shoulder I walked out of my room and down the stairs towards the front door.

Stephan was already waiting by the front door in the foyer as I came down, he was dressed casually in warm clothing as he leaned against the wall staring at his black chucks. He gave me a warm smile as I walked and stood next to him.

"Morning Bella"

"Morning" I murmured as I slipped my black flats on.

"Today's supposed to be over cast and cold, snow is expected as well as ice on the roads" He stated while grinning at me, flashing his white perfect smile. "You better dress warm or you may catch a cold" Then he burst out laughing, finding it hilarious that I may catch a cold, which of course is impossible.

"Stephan, that's not even funny" I said as he had to lean against the wall for support as he slapped his knee, while he continued to laugh.

"Aww common Bella, you should of seen you WTF? face" He laughed.

Sometimes I seriously wonder about him, most times he reminds me of Jasper, smooth, calm and sensitive. But then sometimes he has outbursts, reminding me so much of Emmet, crazy, fun and idiotic, I put it down to multi personality disorder.

I just stood there staring at him as if he were a lunatic until Damian finally came down the stairs. Of course he looked handsome, with his casual faded jeans and his dark grey jacket. His dark blonde hair was hanging low down in his eyes.

"Morning Bella" He greeted me while quickly pulling on his black chucks.

"Damian" I smiled in return as he came and took my bag from my shoulder.

"Stephan" He greeted nodding in his direction.

"Morning D how was your night? Did you get much sleep?" Then of course he had to start laughing at his own joke. What was up with him this morning?

"Don't call me D" Damian said while staring at him as if he were insane, sometimes I think he is.

"Aww common I'm funny and you two know it" He laughed as he started to get control over himself.

"What an idiot" I mumbled as I grabbed my car keys and started to head out the door.

"Where you going Bella?" Stephan called as I walked down the front stairs and towards the garage.

"You wait for Jasmine and go in your car, me and Damian can take mine, I don't think I can handle any more of your jokes" I playfully growled as I climbed into my brand, spanking new vehicle.

Damian quickly jumped into the passenger seat next to me as I started the engine and revved it out of the garage while skidding on the gravel as I zoomed down the driveway.

The trees whipped past us as the speed needle inched past 130, I had a thing for speed and with my power I was basically well equipped for anything, as I can learn just about everything just by seeing it once.

"Bella" Damian murmured as I skidded around a sharp bend, "Why are you doing this?" he asked as he gazed at me questionably with a confused expression.

"Doing what?" I asked confused, "I always drive like this"

Seriously what was he going on about, he knows I like to drive fast and dangerous.

"Silly Bella" he chuckled, "I mean why are you going back to school, with _them_ there" He growled the last part, "I mean Bella were fine with moving, you don't have to go back and see _them"_

"Damian" I sighed, "That's the point, I'm not fine with moving again, this house I like the most so far, this area is perfect for us. Why should we have to change our life style for them, I'm not gunna back down and run away, I'm not like them" I whispered as I skidded around another sharp corner.

"Bella-"

"No Damian" I growled as I cut him off, "I don't wanna talk about it ok."

I could feel him staring at me intensely, probably deciding if he should push the conversation further, but I turned and glared at him and probably by the look in my darkened eyes, he let the subject drop.

15 minutes later in total silence I came speeding into view of the high school. Students were gathered around in groups chattering and what not before the morning bell went.

Not even bothering to slow down I raced into the student parking lot, weaving between the slower cars and ignoring the honks and abuse I got as I drifted perfectly into an available slot.

"Bella" Damian laughed, "You could of hit someone"

Turning to face him I cracked a small smile, "But I didn't did I?" I replied while reaching over and picking up my bag.

He laughed out loud as he grabbed my bag off me and fluidly climbed out of the car.

Taking a deep breathe I followed his example and gracefully exited my car, activating the alarm as I locked it.

Turning around I was yet again bombarded by all the whispers and stares, some people were just openly gapping at me, pstf as if they haven't seen a girl drive a car fast anymore.

Closing my eyes I took another cleansing breathe, ignoring all the whispers of jealous girls or the mummers of horny boys, opening my eyes I walked briskly to Damians side, where he immediately wound his arm around my waist and led the way as we headed towards the school.

As we walked away from my car I instantly felt the hot, intense eyes, boring into my skull. I could smell them, and obviously Damian had as well as he pulled me tighter into his side. Curiosity took a hold of me as I peeked over my shoulder, and on the other side of the student car park, stood the Cullens all staring at me. All their expressions varied from excitement, to relief and lastly to pain.

My eyes widened in horror as I spotted Jasmines blood red coupe speeding through the other student entry heading straight for the Cullen family. None of them obviously noticed the car heading for them as all there attention was fixated on me.

"Jasmine" I growled as she severed at the last second missing Rosalie by mere inches. Rosalie turned and snarled as Jasmine kept speeding past, with her and Stephan laughing manically like complete idiots.

She then turned the corner and pulled the car to a complete spot in an available space next to were Damian and myself were standing.

Still laughing they quickly hopped out of the car, and bounced on over to us.

"Jasmine, what was that?" I growled as she stared innocently at me.

"What do you mean Belly? Pedestrians shouldn't be standing like complete idiots in the middle of roads, It's not my fault I nearly hit the blonde one, she probably would have been to busy staring into her mirror to even notice"

We heard a angry snarl probably coming from Rosalie herself, but being Jasmine she just turned around and gave Rosalie the bird and started walking laughing like a mad man again.

"Very mature Jasmine" I heard Damian whisper as he pulled me along behind them, as the loud bell rung.

"Hey Belly! We have maths first" Jasmine called as we entered the first building.

"oh joy" I replied sarcastically, "Maybe we'll get through the whole day"

Jasmine only giggled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me from Damians grip and dragged me the opposite way down the hallway.

"Bye Bella" I heard Damian whisper as Jasmine yanked me along and into our maths class.

Maths past by fast with no worries, and then I was off to English with Damian. We were studying Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, and of course since I have seen and read it like a hundred times, I just zoned out as I stared out the window at the snow lightly falling down.

Third and forth period went by fast and now it was lunch. Damian and I exited our government room and headed down the corridor towards the cafeteria.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Damian whispered into my ear as he entwined our fingers.

"Yea" I replied then took a big breathe as we opened the cafeteria doors and went in.

I could feel their eyes burning holes into the back of my head, but I ignored them as Damian and I headed over to the food line.

All the food looked and smelt disgusting, but of course we had to have lunch, so we could be 'healthy growing teens''.

Damian just piled random food on one tray for us both to 'share' and went forward to pay for it.

Looking around I searched for an empty table as Jasmine and Stephan weren't here yet. Sighing we were left with two options as basically every table was full. One free table which was right next to the Cullens, or another table on the opposite side of the cafeteria with two people sitting at it.

"Where should we sit" Damian murmured into my ear as he held our lunch tray.

"Over there" I stated while nodding my head in the direction of the table with the two people sitting at it.

"ok, lead the way" he answered as he gave me a little push forward.

I rolled my eyes as I gracefully walked across the cafeteria to the nearly free table, with a boy and a girl 'our age' sitting at it.

"Excuse me" I asked sweetly waiting for their attention before I continued. They both looked stunned for moment before the girl squeaked out a quite 'yes?'.

"Do you mind if we sit here with you?"

They both looked shocked and by the way they were fidgeting they looked nervous. The boy recovered first giving his head a small nod and answering.

"Umm sure, sit down no one sits there anyways" He gave a shy smile as he motioned for us to sit down.

"Thanx" I replied as I sat down on the opposite side with Damian sliding down next to me.

"Umm hi I'm Bella Casava" I said, as to break the awkward silence.

"And I'm Damian Harris" Damian said.

"Ahh Hello well I'm Tony Willock and this is my best friend Ruby Stiltin"

She whispered a small 'hi' then stared down at her tray and continued to pick at her food.

"Thanx for letting us sit here, hopefully we can become friends?" I asked as I pretended to pick at the bagel in front of me.

I light blush appeared across Tony's cheeks before he answered, "Yea that would be nice"

Looking over his shoulder I noticed Jasmine and Stephan heading our way with a tray of their own.

"Umm you don't mind if my brother and Damians sister sit with us do you?" I asked quickly as the approached.

"sure of course not" Tony replied as he moved along the bench making more room next to him.

"Hey guys!" Jasmine squealed as she fluidly took the seat next to Tony, while Stephan sat down next to me.

"Jasmine" Damian murmured in acknowledgment.

"Oh hey! We have new friends, hi there I'm Jasmine Harris, but you can call me Jas and that" she said while pointing at Stephan. "Is my boyfriend Stephan Casava, nice to meet ya'll"

Stephan just smiled, obviously off of his weird vampire high.

"ohmygosh" Jasmine squealed while looking at Ruby's shoes, "I love your shoes there awesome!"

Ruby blushed as she answered, "Thanx Tony got them for me for my birthday, oh and I'm Ruby"

"Really? Wow! So I'm guessing your Tony" she said while turning to him next to her, "So are you two like going out?"

This caused both of them to furiously blush, also causing venom to pool in my mouth.

"Umm-ahhh no, were best friends" Tony answered while still blushing.

"Oh I see" Jasmine smiled, "I just thought you two would make a good couple"

Tony and Ruby continued to blush and avoid eye contact as Jasmine continued to make it more and more awkward.

"Hey just ignore her you two, Jasmine gets real excited over everything and anything, especially shopping and stuff" Damian said obviously noticing the discomfort.

"So Ruby, Tony, what do you guys have next?" I asked adding to the conversation.

"Umm I have Biology then English" Tony answered while spooning some Chocó pudding into his mouth.

"Really! Me and Damian have Bio next as well, we can walk together" I said while giving a small smile.

Tony smiled in return as he answered, "That's cool, I'll show you two the way"

"Thanx, what about you Ruby?" I asked

"Umm I have Spanish then Gym" she replied while shyly looking at me.

"Cool!" Jasmine clapped, "All us four have Gym last as well, so we can be Gym buddies and watch Belly mop the floor with her face"

"Hey!" I laughed as I threw a piece of my bagel at her, "I don't fall over much, well _not anymore"_ I whispered the last part as I remembered my past.

Suddenly the bell alerting us it was time to move.

Damian gracefully stood up as well as picking my bag up and slinging it over his shoulder as well as his.

Throwing our picked at lunch into the bin, I hoped on over to his side, as well as taking his hand in mine.

"Sooo Tony" I drawled out, "Lead the way"

Me and Damian walked with Tony down the hallways as he lead us to our Bio room, along the way Damian and Tony made small talk and I found out that him and Ruby didn't have many friends, even though Tony was rather good looking for a human in a cute way, but he said that Ruby was very shy and rather self conscious and that he would never ditch her. I could already tell we were going to become rather good friends with them.

Finally we arrived into the Bio class and to my surprise most of the class was already seated and then to my dread Edward Cullen himself was in this class…..with me.

I heard Damian give a small near silent growl as we went up to introduce ourselves to the teacher, since we left last time before we could get to this class.

"Ahh welcome to Biology 101 I'm your teacher Sir Trace, you two must be the new students am I correct?"

"Yes sir, I'm Damian Harris and this is Bella Casava" Damian said while motioning between the two of us.

"Well welcome you two, unfortunately for you two we have a seating plan, so one of you will have to take a seat next to Mr. Willock and one next to Mr. Cullen" The teacher replied as he handed us our Bio books and waved us towards the empty seat.

Damian sighed as he gently pushed me forward to take the seat next to Tony as he unhappily sat down next to Edward, both were tense and neither looked happy.

"Hey Bella" Tony whispered into my ear, "Looks like were lab partners"

"Yea looks like we are" I answered while slightly turning my head to look at Damian, his desk was two along from mine in the same row.

His body was rigid as if he was ready for a fight right there, and Edward looked pissed as well as frustrated, probably since he couldn't read Damians mind either.

"Hey Bella" Tony whispered, "Damians your boyfriend right?"

"Umm yea" I answered.

"That's cool you two make a good couple" Tony replied while laughing a silent chuckle.

"Wow your starting to sound like Jasmine already" I whisper laughed.

"Thanx, but hey he looks really stiff and angry at the moment, don't ya think?"

"Mmm yea, he gets like that sometimes especially with strangers, but he just has to **relax**" I stressed the last part knowing he could hear me.

"Fair enough, Ruby's like that to sometimes" He said, then turned his attention back to Sir Trace who was babbling on about genetic construction.

The hour past by slow and agitating as I anxiously watched Damian and Edward, freaking out that one of them was going to snap and throw a punch at the other.

Finally the bell went and Damian quickly hopped out of his seat and came straight to my side helping me put my things in my bag, then slinging it back up onto his shoulder like always.

"Gym time Bella" He whispered into my ear as he gently grabbed my hand and led me out of the classroom, passing a pissed off Edward along the way.

"See ya later Tony" I called over my shoulder as Damian and I walked down the corridor.

Damian sighed in frustration before he spoke, "That class is going to kill me"

"I'm sorry Damian, maybe we can ask Tony if he wants to switch places with you, I'm sure he won't mind" I replied while giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Hope so" Damian murmured as we entered the gym.

Gym past by without any troubles, all we did was run laps round the field, which for us wasn't hard.

Finally it was the end of the day and Jasmine and Stephan had already run off to Jasmines car, since she wanted to get to the mall to get a new pair of shoes like Ruby's.

Happily Damian and I walked out towards to my car, not really paying attention to our surroundings until to my horror Richards scent hung around in the wind, I felt Damian instantly stiffen next to me as he inhaled the scent as well.

Frantically searching the emptying parking lot I finally spotted Richard leaning against MY CAR! With Steven and Aden and another two male vampires next to him.

A growl erupted out of my throat as I stalked towards them, Damian right next to me as well looking utterly pissed off.

"Richard" I snarled while standing a fair distance from them, "Leave us alone"

He just laughed as he took a small step forward , causing Damian to step in front of me growling a long, dark growl.

"Stay away from her" he spat, angling his body so he was in front of me.

"Oh no I'm afraid I can't do that, you see dear Bella you are very hard to track down, but it seems your guard dog here let his guard down for a bit, causing us to come across your lovely scent, floral actually"

"You wouldn't fight us here, to many humans" I snarled while clenching my fists.

Richard the bastard only laughed, "Now Bella, why would I care about humans? It could be a mass slaughter, mmmm mouth watering just thinking of the idea"

Damian snarled in response, while leaning down in a slight crouch.

"Unless" Richard started with a sadistic smile, "You come with us Bella, we'll treat you real good"

"Go to hell" I spat while Damian let out a furious snarl.

"Aww Bella, only if I can take you with me" Richard replied while stepping forward, lowering himself into a crouch, the others around him copying him as well.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice rang out, turning everyone's attention to the owner, and there stood the Cullens all looking equally furious.

Richard let out a low growl.

**MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**I know im evil, but common I thinks it's a pretty good cliffy, lolz I laugh.**

**Anyways I'll try and update faster, hopefully I'll find the time.**

**Well I shall leave now, my hands real soar!**

**Ok bye, don't forget to review!!**

**-Hellena8989 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello, umm yea its been a while again….umm…yea? SORRY! Schools seriously killing me, slowly and painfully, especially with it nearly exam season, eww. **

**Anyways funny enough I had half of this chapter finished like 2 weeks again but never got around to finishing it haha yea…**

**But it's not exactly my fault I have the attention span of a goldfish, I just lose my focus so easily. **

**Well I'll stop with the babbling and give you the story, enjoy and please review! : )**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of the Twilight characters, they all belong to the Goddess Stephanie Meyer!**

**Enjoy…**

"Well well, it looks like Bella has a few friends" Richard taunted as he companions stepped up to form a line next to him.

"There no friends of mine!" I spat, lowering into a crouch, preparing to fight.

I heard a few gasps and whimpers from the right, but I ignored them as dug my heels into the ground, preparing to launch into an attack.

Taking a step forward, readying to pounce forward, I instantly felt Damian wrapping his arms around my waist, restraining me from moving any further.

"Bella" he growled into my ear, "What are you doing?" He sounded absolutely furious, but I ignored him as I felt all my anger seeping up into me.

"WELL" Emmet's voice rang throughout the now empty car park, "Whoever you are, I suggest you leave before things get messy, cause personally I wouldn't mind a good fight"

Rosalie growled softly next to him, while protectively stepping closer to her mate.

Richards sadistic laugh echoed through the tense atmosphere, as his mussels tensed in reaction to Emmet's proposition.

"Well I highly doubt that, by the colour of your unnatural eyes I would say you wouldn't fight us here, especially when any unsuspecting human could wander out. And besides kid, you have NO idea who your dealing with" Richard growled while straitening up.

"Why you-" Emmet snarled, but was cut off as Jasper put a restraining hand upon his shoulder.

"Emmet" he warned, "not here"

"Now Bella" Richard turned his attention back to me, "How bout I make you an offer huh? I won't kill your friends or your dear little boyfriend, IF you come with me"

Damian let out a loud snarl, the vicious vibrations rippled through me as he held me tighter to his chest.

More growling was occurring around me as well, as each of the Cullens got into offensive positions.

"How bout NO!" I yelled while pulling myself slightly forward, causing Damian just to hold on tighter as if he were about to lose me.

"But I'll make you a deal _Richard_" I spat his name out as if it were dirt, "How bout you turn around and LEAVE" my voice grew in volume as my anger increased, "and then I. WONT. KILL.YOU!" I snarled while wrenching myself forward, my hands immediately curling into talons as I prepared to rip his face off.

Damians arms hastily pulled me back to him as well as the Cullens all lunging forward standing in a semi circle next to me.

"Well Bella, it seems your driven by anger, I like that and I WILL HAVE YOU!" Richard growled as his face showed pure excitement.

Damian pulled me behind him holding me in place, "I'll.never.let.you.touch.her" Damian voice was a low, dark whisper.

"Well" Richard taunted, "I guess I'll have to kill you first"

"I'll be dead before you touch my family, do you hear my Richard? You will not harm them or I SWEAR I will RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I yelled while struggling in Damians arms, trying to leap forward to fulfil my promises.

He just laughed as he watched me with curious eyes, "Now now Bella you beta control your temper, and as much as I would like to take you now, here isn't really the ideal place for a fight, but believe me Bella I. Will. Have. You."

Growls rippled from deep within my chest and all around me as well, the conviction in his voice was startling as if he actually believed I would ever go with him, I would rather die. Then with one last sadistic smile Richard spun on his heel and back into the nearby forest with his coven right behind him.

Silence filled the air as everyone just stared at the spot from where he had disappeared. The tension was suffocating.

"Bella?" Alice was the first one to break the silence, "Who is he and what does he want?"

I slowly turned to look in her direction, her eyes were pleading while her smalls hands were curled up in fists. I almost felt sorry for her, almost_. _

I felt my eyes harden as I gazed upon her, I watched as her face crumbled into shock and pain as she looked upon the utterly pissed off look on my face.

"Well Alice" I whispered while stepping slightly out of Damians hold, "I believe that is none of your business, this doesn't concern you, any of you, so just leave me alone" I growled as my voice grew in volume.

Her face just crumpled, broke, fell to pieces at my words. I felt another tug in my broken heart, but pushed the unwanted feeling away.

"Bella" Jasper's calm, smooth voice rang out. "Please let us help you"

I snarled a low hissing sound, "You can help by going away"

He flinched slightly by my words but drew back his composure as he continued, "Be practical Bella, whoever they were wanted you for some reason and there are 4 in your coven and 5 in theirs, and by the emotions that leader was giving off, he has utmost determination to have you, are you willing to fight them in an uneven battle?"

"We will be fine" I snarled while taking a defensive step back.

"Are you sure about that Bella? Are you willing to gamble with the lives of your family? Accept our help, it will be guaranteed that you all will be fine" His smooth voice held such confidence, but how dare he question the love I have for my family, I would never let them get hurt, never.

"No" I spat while backing up, preparing to get into my car and leave, there is no way I will let that family back in, _no way. _

Suddenly I felt a restraining hand upon my arm, I spun around to come face to face with Damian as he stared at me with a hard look.

"Bella-" he started, but I cut him off.

"No" I growled while pulling out of his grip.

"Bella be reasonable, he has a point" he said while stepping forward and placing his hands on my shoulders holding me in place.

My eyes flared with anger as he was taking _their_ side, he was agreeing with _them._

"Damian, I said NO!" I yelled as I tried to pull away again, but he kept a firm hold on me.

"Bella think about it, we will have a sure win with their help, we won't have to be concerned with losing anybody, I won't have to worry about losing you!"

"Damian we will be fine, we were fine last time" I whispered, even though I knew the others could hear me.

Damian growled in frustration as one of his hands dropped from my shoulder to his side, as it clenched into a tight fist.

"No Bella we weren't fine last time, last time I got attacked and could barely keep myself in one piece, while you had to fight off two of them. Bella I had know idea if you were ok as I tried to get back to you, for all I knew you could have been getting ripped to pieces and I wouldn't of been able to save you let alone my self"

His face looked so tortured as he recounted our last encounter with them.

"Damian but were fine, we got away" I tried to reassure him as I placed my hand on his chest.

"No Bella it would only be fine if they were gone, not following us and I cannot go through that again, not knowing if your alive or not, Bella I couldn't protect you, but if I have to accept their assistance to keep you safe I. Will." His voice held such strong conviction, I knew his mind had been made up, but there is no way I would accept this that easily, there is no way the Cullens are getting back into my life that easily, no dam way.

"Damian" I growled, "I. don't. care. I said no"

"Bella your safety is more important to me then your pride, I will keep you and our family safe and if this is the best way of doing it, I. Will."

I just stood there glaring at him, he just stared straight back, determination and anger hot in his eyes. Finally I gave in, there was nothing I could do to make him go back on his decision, because the decision was made.

I sighed as my shoulders slumped as I turned and climbed back into my car, Damian obviously took it as me surrendering as he spun to talk briefly with the Cullen family.

"Here's our address come over later tonight, I believe you have two more in your coven. When you arrive we will give you the full details" Damian explained briefly as he handed them a slip of paper.

"Thank-You" Alice's voice was soaked in gratitude.

Damian let out a low snarl, "I am not doing this for you" He spat, "I am doing this to keep Bella and my family safe, this is not a chance for you _monsters_ to rekindle what ever sick game you played with her, or to relieve some of the guilt you feel. I am ONLY accepting your help to protect her, something you all were unable to do" Damian's voice was murderous, but so were the growls he received.

"You will meet us later but I'll tell you now you will not be met with a warm reception, Bella is loved and what you lot did to her is unforgivable, I'm not asking for your help because you OWE this to her." Damian was furious, I could tell that he truly didn't want the Cullens help, but he was only doing for our family, to keep us safe.

"We love Bella too" Emmet called out as Damian turned to leave.

Damian stopped mid step as he opened the car door, he let out a low dark laugh, unnatural sounding, before turning his head slightly to look back at them.

"You don't abandon the one's you love" He whispered as he fluidly climbed in and shut the door.

I could hear snarls and the clenching of fists as I floored it out of the parking lot and once again leaving the Cullens looking like idiots behind me.

But I knew that tonight wasn't going to turn out well with both families together, but hopefully it'll be kept civil.

HA doubt it.

…

**Hello again, so hope you liked it. Well I'll try to update sooner but ummm no promises hehehe sorry….**

**Btw Breaking dawn eh? Not what I expected, but hey I still think it was pretty good. But no where near as good as the other first 3 books. But one thing that grinds my gears, like a quarter of the book in Jacobs' P.O.V I was like wtf?**

**-dramatic sigh- **

**And I would of liked a good old big fight at the end, lolz.**

**Ok I'll stop now, so please review and until next time BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow I got quite a few reviews for that last one, I'm glad ya'll are liking it. See I updated faster, lolz this must be a record for me or something, but it also is due to the fact that its pouring down and it's a Saturday and none of my friends are home. Sadly I don't have much time to write as I'm going to a barbeque, yes a barbeque in this lovely New Zealand weather……yuck. I bet my meat will be wet or something. **

**Ok I'll stop complaining about my wet meat and let you all read the chapter, please enjoy and review! : )**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer The Great.**

**Enjoy..**

The car ride home was fast and silent. I was brooding over the fact that I was going to be forced to allow the Cullens close to me for a period of time. Damian didn't say a word, properly cause he knew me to well to know that I wouldn't talk back or even glance at him. I was beyond pissed at him, I could look after myself and he knew that! We didn't need the Cullens, yea it would be a close fight without them but I'm positive we would win, I wouldn't let anything happen to my family.

We didn't need the Cullens, I certainly didn't need them, so why are they coming? Oh yea of course, Damian and his stupid idea of keeping us safe. Yea I must admit the odds of winning in a fight would sway hugely in our favour, but Damian obviously didn't calculate the mental damage this is going to cause for me. Edward. God like, handsome, perfect Edward. Doesn't Damian know that just thinking of him burns me, let alone allowing the monster into my home.

The one time I had actually looked at Edward was the first time we encountered them in the parking lot, and then I was lost in his eyes, memorised by the depth and meaning in them, he looked like the Edward I knew. Gob smacked by his perfect, chiselled face, his bronze wind blown hair and his-

I let out a frustrated sigh as I drove up our windy gravel drive way.

NO! I screamed inside, stop thinking about him. My heart lurched and a few of the seams ripped from my dangerous thoughts. All Edward Cullen is, is a handsome monster and the Edward I knew left. No matter how insignificant, or plain, or unworthy someone is. You just DON'T toy with someone's heart and mind like that, its cruel, sick and just plain wrong, and I will never forgive him. As long as I have my family, the ones I love, I'll survive. I do not need Edward, or any of the Cullens, ever.

Pulling the car to a stop in the garage I reached down and grabbed my bag and sped out of the car heading to the door, all before Damian had a grip on the door handle.

"Bella wait" He called after me as I ran into the house, Jasmine and Stephan came running down the stairs, anxious expressions on their faces.

"BELLA!" Jasmine screamed while throwing herself onto me, "Where have you two been? I was so worried especially since we just picked up Richards scent a few minutes ago, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" She sobbed silently into my shoulder, as her grip tightened, "We didn't know what to do, Damian had your scents covered so we didn't know where you were or what was happening, all we knew was that Richard was around. I was so confused" She confessed as she slumped into me as she dry sobbed.

I soothly rubbed her back, Jasmine must have been out of her mind. Especially when her gift is taking information together and making up full proof strategies. Jasmine not knowing all the information is like me without my eyes.

"Were fine Jazz, yes we had a run in with them but Damian _sorted_ it out" I growled as I recalled the previous events.

"What do you mean Bella?" Stephan's smooth voice rang out as he approached us, "What happened?"

I turned to glare in Damians direction, his fists were clenched shut and his back was rigid. My eyes soften a bit at his tense structure, I guess he didn't like the situation any more than I did.

"Stephan, Jasmine, get ready, were having visitors soon and I'll explain everything then" Damians voice was tight and full of authority.

"Who are these _visitors?_" Jasmine growled as she drew back her composure.

"The Cullen Family" I whispered meekly, my voice braking at just the mention of their name.

"WHAT?!" Jasmine and Stephan yelled simultaneously, "Why the hell are they coming here?" Jasmine screeched as she full out glared, anger pulsing within her eyes, at Damian.

"Calm down!" Damian order, eyes a blaze, "I will tell you now I do not want them here but we need their help"

"Help for what" Stephan growled, protectively taking a step close to Jasmine.

"Bella and I had another encounter with Richard and his coven, their willing to fight for her" Damians voice was tortured as he explained the quick details.

"SO?" Jasmine asked, "Big deal theres three of them, we can take them, easy"

"No Jasmine not easy, theres five of them and their the ones we know about, their could be more and only god knows what kind of power they hold. The Cullen family offered their assistance and I accepted it, but only to keep our family safe. Jasmine you know that your not the most skilled fighter, your great at telling us what to do and how to do it, but Jazz we need their help to make sure our family comes out safely, do you understand? I don't want them here, but it's the only practical reason I can come up with"

Damian looked so stressed and pissed off, my heart burned to see someone I cared about to look so sad. I hurried to his side and placed my hand upon his shoulder, hoping to calm him down at least a little bit.

He turned his gaze to me, "Bella" he whispered while pulling me into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry" He murmured into my neck, "Trust me I do not want them here, but as the leader of our coven I must make hard decisions and this is one." He pulled back and stared at me face before looking up to address the others.

"Once this is all over we will leave and we all will be fine"

Jasmine and Stephan nodded their heads in agreement, understanding within their eyes.

"Ok" Jasmine sighed as her eyes scanned our faces before settling on me. "Bella?" She asked stepping closer and taking my hand, "Are you ok? Can you handle this?"

I felt Damian stiffen next to me by the suggestion in her words, "Jasmine I can deal with this, I don't want to but I have to, so I'll handle it ok"

Jasmine nodded with understanding, but her eyes were still cautious, "Are you sure Bella? Remember what we talked about in the forest, _He_ will be here and sometimes Bella your heart and your mind want different things, are you going to be able to deal with that?"

Damian let out a low growl, obviously not liking the conversation and what it was about.

"Jasmine" I growled a little to harshly, "You lot are my family, and yes Jazz I loved him, I still love the person he was to me. But Jazz don't you see? That was all a lie, I was in love with a lie, something that was not real. So Edward Cullen means nothing to me because the man I fell in love with isn't real, he was a man with a mask and that was all I loved, the mask. Not the monster beneath it. So Jasmine my logic is in check, I know it won't be easy dealing with this, but I can do it because I have my family, the ones who truly love me"

Jasmines eyes soften as she jumped forward wrapping her arms around me in a hug, "We truly love you Bella" She whispered, "All of us and were here for you and we won't let anything happen to you"

I hugged her in return while glancing over her shoulder to see Stephan nodding in agreement with a warm smile on his face.

I looked to the left to see Damian smiling at me, with his love filled eyes.

I sighed in contentment, I CAN handle this, as long as I have my family, I can do it.

I will do it.

**So I hope you liked it, I know you all wanted the Cullens to be in this chapter and I was intending them to be, but I ran out of time and just decided to finish it there and post it as is.**

**So anyways I shall try to update soon, but until then BYE!**

**: ) Review? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all, wow I'm seriously loving the reviews! There Great! Anyways I quickly typed this up so I hope you enjoy, anyways one thing I want to point out is when I say 'living room' I mean like the 'lounge' or 'TV room' or whatever you call it. Lolz yea…**

**So please review, their greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Twilight isn't mine, I shall cry. **

…

"What about this one Belly?" Jasmines voice rang out as she emerged from her wardrobe, wearing a different outfit.

"Jasmine the last five outfits were fine, I don't see why you have to dress up just because the _Cullens _are coming over soon" My voice cracked a little bit as I said their name.

Jasmines angel like laugh filled the room as she spun around in front of her full length mirror, "You know what they say Belly, dress to impress"

I rolled my eyes as I lay back down on her bed as she skipped over to her vanity to redo her hair, _again_. I was mentally preparing myself to face the Cullens and knowing that I couldn't just leave if I wanted to, they were going to be here, in my house, near my family, near me.

I groaned in frustration as I imagined the worse case scenarios. Either Damian getting all over protective and throwing a punch, or me losing my temper and throwing a punch, which would probably end up in a huge fight.

My ears zoned in as I heard the crunch of gravel as two cars came driving up our driveway. Jasmines window was open and the now familiar scents floated in; The Cullens had arrived.

"Their here" Jasmine whispered into my ear, before running over and peaking through her curtains, "_Nice cars_" she murmured before skipping back over and sitting by my side.

"Are you ready Belly?" she asked as she gently ran her hand up and down my arm soothingly.

I could feel the protective wall around my heart burn in several places as I anticipated what was to come. "Give me a minute" I murmured as I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

"As long as you need Bella, but remember your strong, you can do this" She whispered encouragely as she continued rubbing my arm in her loving, sisterly way.

I listened hard as I heard the car doors slam shut, I could just barely make out their light footsteps on the concrete as they made their way to our front door. I heard Damian growl softly bellow, before he and Stephan headed towards the front door.

Three quick knocks sounded on our wooden door, before Damian swiftly opened it. I could hear murmurs of greetings before they all entered and the front door shut, they all headed towards our living room.

"Jasmine? Bella?" Damians voice echoed in the now silent house.

Jasmine nudged me gently in the side before motioning towards the door. I nodded in understanding, before fluidly sliding off the bed and onto my feet.

Jasmine led the way as she exited her bedroom and headed down the hall and down the stairs. I followed just as silently, mimicking her human pace. Jasmine threw me back an encouraging smile before entering the living room. I took a deep, unneeded gulp of air before following her.

As I entered I could feel the tension in the air rise ten fold. The whole Cullen family were here and all of them were staring intently at me. Esme looked the same, but of course she would, but her eyes were dimmer then I remember them as. Her face was openly shocked, yet happy at the same time. Carlisles looked shocked but happy as well, his warm golden eyes focused on me as I neared them, still walking human speed.

I quickly scanned the room and noticed there was only a few seats left. One next to Stephan which Jasmine quickly sat down in, one next to Damian and lastly one in between Alice and Edward. Of course I choose to sit next to Damian, there was no way the Cullens were getting into my personal bubble.

Damian obviously noticed my rigid posture, because as I sat down he carefully grabbed my hand and gently uncurled my clenched fist. He gave my hand an encouraging squeeze before rubbing soothing circles in my palm with his thumb. I heard a nearly inaudible growl come from Edwards direction, but I ignored it as I focused my eyes down on the cream, fluffy, _very interesting_ carpet.

The air was thick with tension, not a sound could be heard, I bet if a pin was dropped we would hear it.

"Well, this is awkward" My lip twitched in amusement, trust Jasmine to break the silence first, she couldn't go a full five minutes without talking.

"Yes your right, maybe we should discuss the matter at hand" Carlisle spoke softly in his one-of-a-kind fatherly tone. I felt my heart brake even more in the way he addressed us, as if we were old friends.

"Yea ok, where should we start?" Stephan asked as he shifted closed to his mate.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked in a warm, soft tone, ripping my heart apart even further.

"Maybe we should start at how you were changed?" His voice sounded pained, but of course it would, he probably thought he would never have to see me again, but no here I am, causing more trouble for his family.

Slowly I looked up from the carpet and met his eyes. They were a warm honey colour, a soft golden, full of unspoken questions. I grimaced as I remember my change and the pain I went through. Damian noticed my pain, as he quickly lent in and softly murmured reassuring words into my ear. Giving his hand one last squeeze I took a deep unneeded breathe and began reliving my most 2nd worst night of my life.

"Four months after….after you _left_" My voice broke as I explained. Returning my gaze to the carpet I continued.

"I was stupid, careless, I went into the woods behind my house. I knew better, I knew I shouldn't have gone, especially since I knew what could be awaiting me in the dark" I paused as I shuddered as the events came buzzing back to me. "Victoria" I whispered, several growls erupted within the room.

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice shrieked, "You said you knew what could have been there, how could you of possibly known _Victoria_" she snarled her name, "could of been there?"

I squeezed my eyes shut as my graphic memories, which haunted me, came flowing back.

"Because Laurent said she was looking for me" I murmured while clutching Damians hand tighter.

"LAURENT?" Edward roared while jumping to his feet, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAURENT TOLD YOU?" He growled as he took several quick steps closer to me.

Damian was up in a flash, standing as a barrier between me and Edward. Growls were rippling from deep within his chest as Edward came closer.

"Back off" He spat in a deadly whisper, "You are not to _touch_, or come near her"

Edward snarled in response as he went to side step him to get closer to me. Damian easily stepped to the side to block his path once more. "I told you to stay away from her" Damians voice was dripping with venom.

I hadn't noticed but everyone apart from me was standing now, Carlisle had a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder while Stephan stood next to Damian with Jasmine slightly behind.

But then it all happened at once.

I watched as Edward let out a furious snarl and saw as his arm's muscle tensed slightly, indicating in one fifth of a second he was going to throw a punch, right at my family, right at Damian.

I leaped to my feet and quickly side stepped around Damian, I watched in horror as Edwards arm came flying forward, focusing all my power into my legs I pounced forward, my hand flying out and grabbing Edwards wrist, which was inches from Damians face.

The room fell silent as I tightened my grip on his wrist, while stepping in between him and Damian.

"What. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing?" My voice was deadly as I stared with complete hatred at the guy who had just tried to harm a member of my family.

"Bella…" He croaked out as he stared at me, wide eyed.

"WELL?" I screamed as I used my free hand to hit the curve behind his elbow, pinching his nerves and causing him to fall to the ground on his knees from the force.

"NOBODY, I MEAN NOBODY! EVER HURTS MY FAMILY, THEY MEAN MORE TO ME THEN MY OWN LIFE, YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH THEM, UNDERSTAND?" I screamed while increasing my pressure on his arm.

Edward just stared at me, his face was stuck in the same shocked expression as his eyes bore into mine.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I screamed as seconds went by without a response.

Many different emotions flicked through his eyes before he muttered out a quiet 'yes'.

I felt Damians arms wrap around my waist as he gently pulled me back, "Let go Bella" He whispered into my ear, making me release the death grip I had on Edwards arm. Emmet and Jasper quickly came forward and forced Edward back with them, pushing him hard down on the couch, they each took a seat on either side of him, both with matching expressions of surprise.

"I am extremely sorry for his behaviour, he is not normally like this. Please Bella, can we please continue with this discussion, we will reframe from interrupting, we truly do want to help" Carlisle voice was full of disapproval as he frowned at his son.

Damian pulled me back down onto the couch with him, keeping his arm securely around my waist.

Carlisle looked back at me, his eyes softening immediately as he encouraged me to continue.

"Bella, the faster you tell them, the faster this is over with, and then the faster they can leave and then we can finally go shopping" Why does Jasmine love shopping so much? I'm sure she and Alice would get along quite well if she didn't hate their whole family.

"Go on Bella" Damian whispered while pulling me slightly closer.

Pushing my anger down I took another breath as I carried on. "Another time I was in the woods a few weeks prior to my change, I came across Laurent. He told me Victoria was looking for me, wanting revenge for the death of her mate, James" I paused as multiple gasps filled the air.

"He himself tried to kill me, as he was hunting at the time. But the wolves killed him first"

"Wolves?" It was Rosalie who interrupted me this time. "Yes Wolves" I answered while looking at her, "My best friend Jacob Black was a werewolf, he saved me then, but didn't get to me in time when Victoria attacked me" Rosalie's eyes widened in disbelief and pity as I explained to her.

"Anyways when I went into the forest the night of my change. I don't know why I went in, because I knew Victoria would be there, but I did, I had just had enough" I could hear Alice whimper as I carried on.

"Victoria attacked me, she wanted her revenge and she wanted it to be painful. I have forgotten a lot of my human life, but I can clearly remember this night and the pain. She broke every bone in my body before she bent down to suck me dry" I stopped as the horrific memories came back, "That's when Damian came and pulled her off me, Stephan and Jasmine took care of her while Damian carried me back to the house they were staying at" I paused again to smile at my family, "And then bang, three days of scorching pain, then I'm a vampire. They were vegetarians as well and I have been with them ever since, I have always wished that I wasn't changed, that I had just died. But if I had the chance to go back and change the past I wouldn't, I don't regret it, in a way Victoria saved me, she gave me a loving family and a reason to live"

Damian pulled me closer for a second in a side hug, while Jasmine and Stephan smiled warm smiles in my direction.

"Bella, we don't know what we can say to tell you how sorry we are" Carlisle voice was sincere and hurt.

I closed my eyes as I looked away from him, pushing all my memories back into a vault. I opened my now hardened eyes and met his gaze.

"Carlisle, theres nothing you _can_ say"

**So whatcha think? I'm sorry to leave it their but I'm tired and wanna go to bed. I'll update soonish I hope. **

**Anyways heaps of people have been asking to change this so that Bella ends up with Damian instead of Edward. Well I wanna know what you people think, cause I'm kinda torn, I don't mind to do either but I would love ya faces opinions. **

**So either BellaXEdward or BellaXDamian ?**

**Well apart from that, please REVIEW!! : )**


End file.
